Where the wild roses grow
by GrangerMalfoyNess
Summary: Hermione and Draco are both returning to finish their 8th year. Although none of them are keen to work together, the pair must use their wit and knowledge to restore (and bettering) the houses in Hogwarts. (I sounds so effin' boring, but i promise you, it's probably worth a read) NOTE THAT IT ISN'T DONE, SO I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THE RATING WILL BE!
1. Arrival

Hermione Granger. Brightest witch of her age, and now completely left to fend for herself in her 8. year at Hogwarts; although she knew that both Harry and Ron wasn't planning on returning, it still hurt whenever she thought about it - but, if she had to be truly honest, it wasn't the fact that her two best friends weren't there, it was mostly the thought of NO ONE being there.

Even though she and Ron had a rather painful breakup, he still went with her and said goodbye; after all, they had been friends longer then they had been in a relationship, and that apparently counted for more in his world. Both Harry and Ginny came to wish her good luck when she was leaving, Ginny with tears in her eyes (and as Hermione suspected,it was mostly the hormones doing their best to make her best friend cry as though she was being tortured), and she finally waved goodbye as the Hogwarts-Express started moving, the black and grey smoke billowing out around the scarlett train.

She leaned back in her seat, removing her face from the window and sighed deeply. The carriage seemed oddly empty without her normaly companions, and she was once again rethinking her decision to go back to Hogwarts to finish what she started. But Hermione Granger was a stubborn girl, and she quickly shook the unnerving thoughts from her head, clearing it out and finally letting the joy of going back take over.

As the trainride progressed, the outside was turning into a darker blue, Hermione felt quite contempted with her solitude - it wasn't often she had "alone-time" after her buisness with saving the world. As she was reading her newly bought book (Magical Disasters and how to avoid them), she was slowly becoming so consumed that she didn't hear the door quietly sliding up and the footsteps gertting near her.

"Could it be that you MIGHT move your books, so other people could have a seat?" The sneer and arrogance of the voice was not to be mistaken, and her head snapped up so quickly that her neck cracked loudly.

"Well, you could go join your gang, mr. Malfoy, that way neither of us would be annoyed." She answered coldly. The chocolate brown eyes met the steely grey, and they didn't drop their gaze. Finally Draco Malfoy lowered his eyes and sighed.

"Just mov e one of your damned books, Granger." Without her consent, he drew his hand across theseat across from her, drawing the heavy amount of books to the floor of the train.

"Oi! I was reading them, you know!" She said, annoyed, and with great care started collecting her books from the floor.

"Oh, Granger, please. You might be bright, but there is no way you'd be able to read 11 books all at once." He simply stated, with his signature smirk plastered across his face. There was silence for a while, with her looking at him,. and him staring out of the window, where the scenery changed slwly - from green grass and deep lakes and with a subtle change, it was deserted field, patches of corn cropping up, and back again.

"why no namecalling? And why are you even here - shouldn't you be letting Pansy Parkinson stroke your hair while whispering evil plans in your ears?" Hermione finally asked, ending the tense silence filling out the cabin. He looked at her, as though she was slow to understand why he was here, in her cabin.

"You really don't get it? Why, Granger, i thought you were supposed to be clever. Well, for the record, i have been one of the only Slytherins from our year to return - most of them have fled. The name-calling no longer carries the desired effect, so why bother myself with talking to you more than i need to?" He answered with a shrug. She stared at him, un-suprised that his attitude hadn't changed over the last year.

"Fine." She shot back, burying her nose in her book again. she heard a sigh, but wisely chose to ignore it.

After twenty minutes, the train jolted to a halt; the doors opening and nameless first-years poured out of the train. Hermione and Malfoy walked next to each other, not a word spoken. Hermione was scouting the area, looking for Hagrids massive beard in the middle of the chaos, when a small whisper made her skin crawl sounded a bit to close to her ear.

"I heard he's taking a year off. I'm guessing he got tired of the hut. And you." Malfoy smirked as he walked away, still with the annoying bounce in his steps, although his head was hanging low, and the students spread out from him as if he was carrying a very serious disase.

"This is going to be a rough year." Hermione whispered to herself as she started walking up the hills to the Castle.

**MESSAGE FROM THE WRITER:**

**HI! I hope you guys like the first chapter of this fan-fiction. The idea have been forming itself in the last few years, but i hadn't gotten a chance to write it before now. **

**I would love to hear your reviews! **

**Please, do bear in mind, i'm Danish, so English isn't my mother language; i really do hope it hasn't ruined the expirence of the fanfiction for you!**


	2. Another one will choose

**Again, i would just like to quickly point out that I am not, and will never be, American/british/aussie or any other with English as their motherlanguage. I am doing the very best that i can, even with my limited vocabulary. :D**

As Hermione finally got herself seated next to an unknown 5th year student, she was starved. She had completely forgotten to eat when she was on the train, and now she wished that the plates before her could fill up. She swallowed the drool that had started welling up in her mouth at the thought of the delicious food, and turned her attention towards professor McGonnagall, who started walking towards the collection of children awaiting their new schoolyear.

"Dear students! We are very happy to see so many of you have returned to Hogwarts for yet another year. I am pleased to announce that the castle have been rebuild, although a few restrictions have been made." She looked strictly around.

"There is to be NO fireworks inside - I am fairly certain that a select few have brought some Weasley-products, including the fireworks, but all of that is not to be used inside. If anybody wants to do so, i suggest you go outside or get detention."

"Furthermore I have decided to seal off the third floor; we aren't sure how well it was reconstructed, seeing as that was hit hard. Hopefully we can use it again during the schoolyear, but until futher notice, all classes normally taking place in the third floor, will be moved either up or down; it will all show on your schedule. That was all! Let us behave and treat the new firstyears good!" She announced as the doors to the great hall opened, and a cluster of small children walked in, looking anxious.

"They seem to be getting smaller, ey?" A 6th year whispered to her. She tried to place the face, and realized, a little to late, that it was Sandra Mulberrry, a girl who could gossip longer than there were days in the year. Hermione nodded, and turned her attention towards the new firtyears, being placed by the Sorting hat.

After the sorting was over, and the plates had filled up, Hermione filled her own golden plate with eveerything within her reach. She ate in silence, looking around at the new students - they all looked nervous and quickly glanced away when she caught their eyes. She sighed, losing her appitete, and pushed her plate away.

She looked around the Great Hall, letting her eyes search for a friendly, familiar face. Not once did she see it; of course, a lot of people smiled and waved at her, but no one she knew by name. Nobody but Malfoy, who, like her, was looking around, no doubt in search for someone he could chat with. She sighed again, and turned her attention towards McGonnagall who once again had turned towards the students.

"Seeing as most of you are looking a little green - hopefully because of the rich food - i have som elast minute annouments, and then you are allowed to go to your dorms." She smiled.

"Firstly, seeing a the new prefects and heads haven't gotten their letter, i am to announce it here. Firstly, starting with Hufflepuff."

Hermione zoned out, wishing and longing for her bed and solitude. she didn't listen to the professors words, not until her own name was spoken.

"Hermione Granger, you will be Head Girl for the Gryffindor-house, since you are one of the only 8th year students. Unfortunatly, you have more duties, which i will discuss with you in more private accomandations." Hermione nodded, silently cussing at her stupidity for thinking she wouldn't have duties.

"As for the Slytherin house, Draco Malfoy, you will be Head boy. Again, more duties to follow, but we shall discuss it after dinner. I will wish you all a good night, and i recommend you all get a good nights sleep; its a new day tomorrow!" McGonnagall ended her speech, and waved her hands in a forward motion, and suddenly all students were chattering and moving out from the Great Hall.

"Ah, Granger, Malfoy. Yes, i have some..." She paused, looking a but pressed. "extra duties and so on for you two. Sit." She commanded, and the two students sat down on a bench.

"Seeing as you two are two fo the 10 students returning for their 8th year, and also th two with the highest average during your years, we decided for you two to have more responsibillity." Hermione looked at Draco.

"Well, we have decided that you two have to unite the two houses; Slytherin and Gryffindor. IT will mean that you two will be Head Boy and Gir at both houses - you get a commonroom together, with seperate rooms, and a bathroom to share. You both have to obide the rules, and have to get past your disagreements during the year. It's time for a change, and you two will have to show the way." McGonnagall looked sternly at the pair.

"I will not hear anything about you two getting into fights. It time for you to try and set an example." The pair looked at each other, disbelief clear on both their faces.

"Furthermore, all the teachers have decided that you two will have a shared class to teach. Seeing as you both have been on either side of the fight, we thought it would bring some value to the class of Defense Against The Dark Arts." She finished, letting the news sink in.

"Now, if you please, I would like to show you your dorm. Follow me, please." She stood up, and the two students followed her, careful not to say a word. The thoughts were all over the place in Hermiones head - she couldn't believe that McGonnagall had done this. This was not a good start.

She lead them further and further up the castle, trying to avoid the false steps on a narrow staircase, and finally stopped to a halt outside a heavey wooden door.

"This will be your dorm. It is only for you two, and even though there might be.." She looked a bit tense, and continued.. "Romantic interets, i will not hear a word about other people going in and out of this room. Are we clear?" The two nodded silently.

"Very well. This might look like any other door, but it is warded with a password. Until further notice, or until you two change it, it will be _Snakes and Lions_. You got it?" They nodded again.

"Good. now, i will let you two get settled; your luggage is already inside, but standing in the commonroom - you will have to agree on rooms." She nodded courtly and left them.

"Well, ladies first, i guess." Malfoy smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes, but proceeded to say the password and letting the door swing open.

They gasped in unison.


	3. The common Room

The pair took in their new surrondings.

A fireplace, already blazing with fire, was placed at the very back wall - two chairs, one red and one green, was placed in front of it. The walls were bricks, but covered in pictures, colours and their banners from each of their houses.

A small kitchenarea was on the left wall, a small stove, a kettle and a sink was placed next to eachother, while herbs and other things were hanging from the wall and the ceiling. A small wooden table stood infront of the stove, two chairs placed on either side of it.

They slowly turned, seeing the amazing room - Hermione gasped and shrieked in delight when she saw the wall next to their entrancedoor was covered in bookshelves, and she forgot the rest of the room, ran over and pulled out a book, buyring her nose in it.

Malfoy smiled. Just a simple, little, nearly not visible smile, but he smiled when he saw her enthutiasm towards the books. He looked around again, seeing the big window letting natural evening light shine in. He stepped near ít, and looked out.

They had a perfect view of the hills on the west-side of the castle. Green grass, high pinetrees and rocks were making this the most perfect view he had seen in a long time.

He turned his back to the window, looking at Hermione still staring straight down in the book, flicking pages as she could, and then let his eyes slip down. Near the couch, close to the right wall, were their luggage placed. He took his own in his hands, and looked towards the three doors on the right wall.

"Hey, Granger, pick up your luggage and pick a room. I'm tired." He sneered at her. She looked up, her eyes ablaze with joy, but the look quickly turned into a look of stonecold determination. She carefully placed the book back on the shelf, and turned towards Malfoy.

"Fine, Ferret." She gathered her belongings and, with much effort, opened the door in the middle.

It was a stunning bathroom. A wall had been put up, with a door in it, to hide the toilet itself. The entire one side was covered in a mirror, and underneath it, two sinks and some closetspace. The toiletwall was also a large bathtub; they moved closer, and she saw the three steps it needed for them to get down. The other wall was occupied with a large showerroom.

They loked at each other, and Hermione placed her bathroom-stuff near the sinks.

"Well, this was thrilling. Maybe we should see the rooms, now?" Malfoy said unimpressed. Hermione nodded.

The walked out again, and Hermione walked in the door on the far right side, near the fireplace and window, and Malfoy the other.

Hermione shrieked again. The room was beautiful - a huge kingsized bed filled the one side of the room, a big closet, where even her dressrobes would be able to hang, a window, a mirror and a little bookshelf and a heavy-looking red velvet chair next to it. She smiled, and started placing her belongings around her room; the pictures of her, Ron, Harry, Ginny and the others from DA was placed on the window-ledge, while all her mugglepictures of her parents and house were being hanged around the walls.

She placed her books neatly in the shelf, and the blew her hair out of her face, a little trickle of sweat running down her back. She opened the window, and Crookshanks, who else had been alseep on top of her jacket, jumped up on the huge bed, purred a little and placed himself neatly in the middle - and falling fast asleep again. She sighed, and started haning her clothes up, folding the stuff not to hang neatly into piles.

"Oh, no, Goddamnit, I HATE THIS STUPID THING!" She heard the shouting and then the noises. It sounded as if all of Mlafoys belongings had fallen over, clanging and banging towards the floor. She ran from her room, and into his - then she started laughing.

Malfoy was covered in a Slytherin-banner, apparently it had wrapped it self around him; it looked like he tried to use a SuperStickingCharm, but hadn't been fast enough to move away when it started sticking. He had tripped, and by the looks of it, knocked over the entire contents of his luggage.

He looked disgruntled at her.

"Stop laughing, goddamnit, Granger, and help me!" He wanted to wipe the grin of off her face. She didn't stop, and her laughter rang through the room.

"i-i'm Sorry, malfoy, but this is just.." She started laughing again, and he tried sitting down on his bed, but the banner had wrapped a bit to tightly, and he ended up on the floor. Her pearling laughter sounded louder again.

"HELP ME, GRANGER. BY MERLINS UNDERWEAR, DO YOU REALLY WANT TO MAKE ME ANGRY!?" He yelled, and she dried her tears.

"Sorry, i'll help, sorry." She said, still shaking a bit. She mumbled the counterspell and he was finally free.

"Thanks." He said. He looked at her flushed face, and he suddenly wanted to remove the strands of hair blocking her eyes from him.

"I'll be going to bed. Goodnight Malfoy." She said with the tiniest smile, and left his room. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Goddamnit." He whispered, and started to collecting his things.

Three hours later, he had finally unpacked, and Hermione was fast asleep.

He had just removed his clothing and laid in bed when he heard it. The screams.

He jumped out of bed and ran to Hermiones room, where she was writhing around in her bed, screaming in obvious pain. He had no idea what to do, not until she screamed his name.

He ran to her bed, scooping her up in his arms and rocking here back and forth - her damp hair and tears made him shiver, but he kept rocking her, whispering "It's just a dream, it's a dream, Hermione, just a dream." She finally stopped screaming, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Malfoy? Wha-" "Shh, Granger, just sleep. I'll go again; you had a nightmare i guess." He said, cutting her off.

"NO! Please, no, would you stay? Just until i fall asleep - please, Draco, please." At the sound of his firstname and the sight of her tears, he obied. He crawled under her red covers and she curled up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Thank you." She whispered. Hed stroked her back.

FInally, the two of them fell asleep wrapped in each others warmth.


	4. Odd

Hermione woke up, feeling odd. it was warmer around her, and it sounded like someone was breathing heavily beside her. Odd. She didn't open her eyes, she was savouring the comfortable smell - cinnamon, vanilla and something like hairgel. Hairgel? Her eyes flung up, suddenly she was wide awake, and looked to her right - there, with his arms wrapped halfway around her, Draco Malfoy was asleep with his mouth hanging open. She shook her head, trying to make the image go away; it surely must be her imagination playing tricks on her, but shen she looked again, he was still sleeping. He sturred a bit, moving under the covers, and Hermione felt his bare skin touching her. She shrieked, and sat upright - no way that Draco Malfoy was sleeping in her bed in nothing but his underwear. He jolted awake, as if the feeling of her warm body beside him was the only thing keeping him asleep.

"What are you doing?" He yawned, streching his body - and sliding down the covers so his marble skin showed.

"No, what are YOU doing here Malfoy!? My bed, my room, and you're not even wearing clothes!" She angrily said, standing up.

"What? Hey, whoa, you were the one having a nightmare, and screaming your head off - i came in, trying to calm you down, and you wouldn't let me leave again!" He shot back, also standing up.

Hermione drew a sharp breath - his entire body was like a marble statue. His stomach had been nicely toned, most likely from all the Qudidditch he had been playing, his chest heaving and his muscles moving underneath the thin skin, and as he stood there, waiting for her to speak, she saw just how handsome his was. Even with his bedhair.

"No, i didn't! I don't have nightmares, and i certainly do not need you to stay! I'm sure you've been dreaming and sleepwalked in here." She finally said, while looking away - she was sure her blush was showing.

"Whatever, Granger. I'm sure of what happened. Did you take a sleepingpotion or something?" He asked while putting his green shirt on, making his hair even more tussled in the process.

"Yes, i always do. It makes me fall asleep." She answered and picked out a shirt and a pair of highwaisted pants.

"Fine. We have ten minutes, then we need to go to the great hall." He sneered, leaving the room.

She sighed. Once again, she thought of how hard this year would be. she had never imagined herself looking like that at Malfoy. Damn him for wearing that little. She shook her head again, putting her clothes on.

When she walked out from her room, she heard the shower running - she was still taken aback by the beauty of the commonroom, and she looked around again. A scent reached her nose, making her toes curl; coffee.

A whole pot was standing on the table, a cup next to it. She quickly poured a cup for herself, leaning back in the chair and closing her eyes. She savoured the taste of the coffee, and in the silence noticed the water stop running. She opened her eyes, looking toward the bathroom, where she saw Malfoy leaning against the door, still wet and only covered in a white towel. His smirk became bigger as she took him in.

"Liking it, Granger?" He drawled, shaking her out of her reverie.

"What? No, I... I wasn't looking at you, you concided bastard." She shot back coldly. He raised his eyebrows.  
"I was only wondering if you'd move, so i can go brush my teeth." She said, standing up again. He moved swiftly from the door, his grey eyes following her. She looked back, coffee still in hand and she closed the door.

He looked at the closed door, the smirk dissapearing. He was certain she was looking at him, not just because of him being half-naked, but.. Almost as she was looking at the deepest secret within him. He was sure of it.

The image of her sleeping, the brown curls spread out around her face, was still etched on his mind. He wasn't sure why, but she was so beautiful while sleeping. Of course, when she was awake, she was pretty too, but Merlin forbid he ever spoke freely about it.

He moved away from the door, going into his room. Without thinking, he pulled a pair of black pants and a green shirt out and put it on - his hands wawered through his hair, making it look perfect. He looked in his mirror, seeing the resemblance he had from his father. He shook.

When Hermione returned from the bathroom, Malfoy was waiting outside. He looked at her while she put her hair up in a ponytail, and the he walked towards her.

"Listen, i know you dislike me, and i'm not overly fond of you, but we should try to behave. Starting over?" He said his hand extended to her.  
"Starting over." She said, shaking his hand.

"But that means that my name is Hermione, not Granger."  
"Okay. Hermione." He said, and as he said her name, a warmth spread throughout her body.  
"But that would mean that i'm Draco, not Malfoy - or ferret." He said, a small smile tugging at his mouth. She smiled.  
"Draco. Okay." He smiled at the sound of his name on her lips, and let go off her hand.

"let's get some breakfeast, okay?" He said, opening the door.  
"Let's do that." She smiled and walked out, Draco following her closely.


	5. Friends and foes

As the pair, the snake and the lioness, were walking down to the Great Hall, Hermione in the lead and Draco trying to follow her, the other students were murmuring about them as they walked past them. Hermione overheard it, trying to keep her cool, but Draco had a hard time dealing with it.

"Just leave it be, for Merlins sake, Draco!" Hermione hissed when Draco opened his mouth for the fifth time trying to yell at a pair of giggleling girls. He frowned at her.

As they neared the Great Hall, they heard commotion; Draco stopped dead, and looked around.

"Hermione, wait here. Believe me, just wait here." He said harshly, and walked into the Great Hall. as he entered, the first thing he saw was his ex-girlfriend and his best friend fighting, wands drawn. He ran to them, trying to break them up while a group of students had gathered to watch.

"OI! What the hell are you doing?!" Draco yelled, placing his hands on Blaise's chest.  
"We came back! And little miss Pug-face decided that i was a traitor!" Blaise Zabini yelled back, trying to get past Draco.  
"Well, dude, calm down! Relax! She has no idea what she's talking about!" Draco said, turning to Pansy Parkinson.  
"Oh, well, of course you're defending him!" She screeched, pointing a finger at Draco.  
"You little traitor! Trust me when i say that people want your little, blond head served on a silver platter!" She sneered, starting to laugh. Draco looked at her, a frown forming between his eyebrows.

"Pansy, shut up. Really, it's time for you to just leave. I don't care whether you believe i'm a traitor or not, but i couldn't care less." Draco said. Pansy looked at him, a grim smile upon her face, and she turned away - running straight into professor McGonnagall.

"Miss Parkinson, what have i just witnessed?" She asked in a stern voice. Pansy merely looked at her.  
"Detention for a week. and a letter goes to your parents." She said, taking Pansy by the arm, leading her out of the Great Hall. Draco turned towards his best friend, smiling.  
"Welcome back." He simply said, and then he hugged Blaise.

Hermione looked at the two boys hugging. She smiled a little, shaking her head, and started walking up to the boys.  
"Romantic, boys, really. When you're done with the hugging, can we please go eat, Draco? I'm famished." Draco turned to Hermione, and smiled.  
"Of course. Hermione, meet Blaise Zabini - my best friend through 6 years." He said, a hand gesturing to Blaise. She looked at him.  
"I know who he is, Draco, i'm not stupid." She raised her hand and streched it out to Blaise.  
"Nice to meet you when you're not trying to kill me, Blaise." He laughed.  
"same goes to you, Miss Granger." He said, taking her outstreched hand and shaking it.  
"Of course you would return." He said while they were walking to the tables.

McGonnaGall had decided before the start of the year, that there was to be house unity; therefore every student had to mingle, and the house-tables had been removed. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students sat together, chatting with eachother.

The three sat down, quickly filling their plates. Draco and Blaise were vividly chatting, while Hermione sat beisde Draco, listening intently.  
Blaise explained that his family had gone underground; his father had decided long before the battle at Hogwarts to dismiss his position as a Death-eater, and they had run away, trying to avoid Voldemorts rath. He told them, with a pained expression, that his mother hadn't survived longer than three months after the escape, and his father had been killed a week or so before the Battle of Hogwarts - he himself had been living in the mountains, trying to survive.  
As they had finished eating, professor McGonnagall came to them - a small smile echted upon her face.

"Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy - today your duties start. You shall have the three first classes off, so you can prepare for Defense Against the Dark Arts-class that you will be teaching today. You will be teaching the first to fourth-year students, and i expect you to succeed in making this class spectacular." She said. Hermione and Draco looked at eachother, and quickly left the bench while the professor talked to Blaise about his schedule for the year.

"So, we should probably get started." Draco said as soon as they had placed themselves in the comfortable chairs in their common room.

"Yes. I have already planned a bit, thinking what would be best to teach the students." Hermione said, fetching a quill and parcment in her bag. Draco shook his head.

"I was thinking that the first-tears should learn to do the more simple spells. As expelliarmus, Stupify and such. Second-years will be same basis, but i was thinking you could tell them a bit about how these spells work, and in what situations they can be useful - also, perhaps something like accio would be handy. Third-years, i'm thinking to advance; do stuff like riddikulous and such - fourth-years should try to advance more; i'm thinking stuff as Expecto Patronum, but of course a lot of the students can't do that - but we can still try." Hermione rambled, while Draco looked at her with her mouth agape.

"Well, you've been thinking a lot, haven't you?" He smirked. She smiled.

"Do you have anything you'd like to add?" She asked him, looking into his eyes - she saw that what she had before thought to be steely grey, was now a softer stormy grey, and she found her self to be lost in his eyes. She shook her head, and focused on his mouth as he spoke.

"Yes. I was thinking we'd do this... good-against-the-bad-thing, you know? I'm going to be telling about how the bad side worked, what dark magic is and so on, and you'll be all shiny-bright-and-happy-go-lucky, right?" He said. She nodded.

"I like that idea." She said, flashing a smile at him. He felt warm, and not just because of the fire roaring before him, but a completely different warmth - a warmth he had never experienced before.

"Hey, Hermione?" He asked her. She was bend over her papers, scribbling down page after page of their work. She muttered a weak "mmhm" to him.

"Why didn't Potty, Weasel and She-Weasel, Moon-sick and Fat-bottom come back?" He asked. Her head shot up, eyes flaming.

"Their names are NOT that. The are called Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville, you ignorant twat. And they didn't return because they felt like they rather wanted to.. start of their new lifes as war-heroes. ROn certainly seems to enjoy it." She said. He looked at her.

"Well you could have done that too." He said, a bit surprised she didn't just go ahead and get her dreamjob.

"I want to do this the right way, Draco. Finish school, THEN work." She said. She looked searchingly at him.  
"Why did you return?" She asked. He looked down.

"Truth?" He asked. She nodded.  
"I wanted a new life - away from my parents, my house, my former life - some marks can't be removed, but i can damn well try to remove those who can." He said bitterly.  
"oh." She breathed, and she carefully placed a hand on his left arm - a warmth shot through her, but she kept her hand there, on his arm while his eyes were still looking down.

"Draco. Draco, look at me." She pleaded, his eyes finally lifting from the floor to her - the grey met the brown.

"You need to know that i will support you - be there for you for as long as you might care to have me there. Although it may not seem as much, it's the best i can do. You haven't done anything wrong as such; your family made bad decisions that backfired on you. Just so you know." She said, her thumb stroking the fabric on his arm.

He sniffled and stood up, pulling Hermione into his arms. She smelled like rain in the fall mixed with ink, and to him, that was the most perfect scent in the world. He hugged her tightly.

"thank you." He murmured into her hair; she was a bit shorter than him, so she was pressing her cheek into his chest - he felt her steady breathing sailing across his shirt.

"No problem. Now, can i please get out of this - i can't breathe." She giggled. He laughed and let her go, holding her shoulders while looking into her eyes.

"You are wonderful!" He said, drawing her in again, and out of nowhere he kissed the top of her head - he froze, hoping she hadn't noticed. She looked up at him, her eyes big and cheeks flushed.

"well... We should, uhm, get to our class, right?" She stuttered. He merely nodded, following her lead yet again while silently cursing himself for being such an idiot.

Their class with the firstyears went smoothly. Most of them were quiet and nervous, especially when they saw Hermione, but that soon passed.  
After their class, they walked laughing to the Great Hall for lunch. As they walked down the marble stairss, Pansy appeared out of nowhere.

"So, Draco," she drawled, her lips puckered, "i see your sense in women have only gone downwards. Really, a mudblood? You could do better than that." She said, slithering like a snake closer to Draco. Hermione stood beside him, watching in anger as Pug-face got closer to Draco.  
"Pansy, go away. And do not call anyone mudblood anymore - it will only do you harm to do it." He sneered pushing her stubby fingers away from his neck. She glared.

"Well, i can't wait to hear your fathers reaction to this." She said, hurrying up the stairs. Draco sighed, suddenly looked scared.

"Draco, don't listen to her - she's angry that you haven't fallen back into her fat arms, and it's all just empty threats." Hermione tried to sooth him, rubbing her hand on his back.

"You're right, i guess. She has gotte fat, hasn't she?" He laughed, and snaked his arm around Hermiones waist, and together they walked to the Great Hall, laughing.


	6. Fire and jinglebells

**HELLO GUYS THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS - I WOULD APPRICIATE REVIEWS, BOTH GOOD AND BAD, JUST SO I KNOW WHAT I CAN DO BETTER.  
And yet again, keep in mind that i'm from Denmark, so the story may not sound the way i wanted it to.. Anyway, read on, my lovely readers, and i really do hope you enjoy it.**

Weeks had gone by since the school year started - Hermione and Draco had become the favourite teachers amongst the other students, and the two of them had gotten closer during the last few weeks - Blaise had also been an active part of their friendship, and he often visited them.

One saturday, Blaise grabbed Draco and hauled him to an empty staircase, after he, Draco and Hermione had been to the library; Hermione had stayed.  
"Dude, are you going to ask her out or what?!" Draco looked studiply at his best friend.  
"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, looking anywhere but at Blaise.  
"Oh, come on, don't lie to me - i've seen the way you look at her, dude, and you're an idiot for thinking i wouldn't notice - i'm rather surprised she hasn't noticed yet, it's quite obvious." Blaise said, a sly grin on his face. Draco huffed.  
"I... No, you know, she's one of my closest friends, Blaise. I'm NOT into her." Draco said sternly.  
"Y'know, i'm pretty sure the whole i'm-not-in-love-thing is your parents doing." Blaise said quietly.  
"What do you mean?" Draco looked worried at his friend.  
"You've been raised to believe that love wasn't a thing - marriage and sex had only been to keep the Malfoy name running on top. Well, you would do best in asking her out - Christmas-break is nearing and if you don't take her, i will." Blaise stated, turning away from his friend.

Draco walked the halls aimlessly - he didn't want to go to the common-room, mostly because he was certain that when he saw Hermione he would stutter and blush like crazy. He walked around, and finally he ended up in front of the door to their common-room. He muttered the password, and heard the distinct click indicating the door had been unlocked. He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

As soon as he was in, a bush of brown hair attacked his face. Hermiones small arms encased him, while she was shrieking in joy, bouncing up and down - not doing any good for his blushing, as he felt everything that should bounce along, bounce - and he sneezed when her hair tickled his nose.

"Hermione, what is going on? Calm down, woman!" He shouted, and dragged himself out of her arms and down to his chair.

"You are not going to believe this! Okay, so, you know my parents are muggles, right?" He nodded.  
"okay, well, they won this trip on a ship - it's called a cruise - for three weeks; and that means i have their house to myself during the Christmas-break!" She smiled happily at him and bounced a bit again.

"Well, that sounds nice - but why is this thrilling for me?" Draco asked.  
"Oh, come on, like i would let you sit back at Hogwarts when i have a house for myself for three weeks! We can have christmas together and cook, invite your parents and Blaise, and Harry and the Weasley's and oh, Draco, it's going to be so good!" She jumped into his lap, her cheeks flushed with joy.

"Well, that sounds great, Hermione, but are you sure the others won't mind me being around?" He asked.

"Uhm.. I really don't know, Draco. But it's my decision, and they'll just have to deal wit it." She said, and continued:  
"But, would you happen to know if your parents will come? It would be very nice to see them and talk to them.. But i know i'm not one of their favourite people; do you think you migth convince them to come?" Hermione asked, her face worried.

"Sure, i'll ask them. My mother will surely come. Not sso sure about Father." Draco said. He hugged her tightly, her petite form modling into his, and they stayed that way for a long time; her, on his lap encircled in his arms and him, eyes ablaze with happiness, and his thumb lazily stroking her back.

suddenly, after almost drifting off to sleep, Hermione jumped up again, suddenly frantic.  
"Oh Merlin, i have to send owls out! There's only three days until the holidays start!" She said, and rushed off to find paper and a quill.  
Crookshanks was standing in front of Draco, his yellow eyes looking beseechingly at him.  
"Oh, not you too! I will ask her out!" He said o the cat, who only meowed back at him, and then dart under the chair to purr.

Three days later, Draco and Hermione were sitting in the Hogwarts-express on their way back to London. Draco had never been outside of Magical-London and he was almost jumping in his seat.

"Draco, for goodness sake, sit still!" Hermione said with a sigh. He looked at her and smirked and wriggled his eyebrows, making Hermione giggle.  
"Why? You have a problem with me having a lot of energy? THIS IS SO THRILLING!" He yelled, looking out and finally spotting the platform where the train would come to a halt.  
"just get your stupid bags." Hermione said wit a smile, as they neared the platform.

When the train finally held still, they moved out - Hermione had to ensure Draco that no, they wouldn't become mush by running into the wall. Finally, he took a deep breath and ran - landing safely on the Muggle side of London. Hermione followed close after, pulling a little metallic brick out of her pocket.

"What is THAT?" Draco asked. Hermione held up a finger, silently begging him to wait as she put the thing to her ear and started talking.  
"Hi, mum? Yes, i got here safe, and.. yeah, he's here too.. You got there good? Oh that's nice.. Yes, mum, listen... No, i won't... Yes, i will.. No, don't... MUM. where's the car? Oh, yeah, yes, okay. Have a safe trip, yeah. Okay."She put the phone in her backpocket again, looking at Draco.

"What?" She asked, looking at Draco who were standing next to her looking confused.

"What was that?!" He asked, looking at her backpocket.  
"Draco, it's a phone. I call people with it, talk and such." She answered and sighed.  
"So, pretty much just.. A magic-muggle-brick?" He said, a smirk forming again.  
"Yes, let's call it that." She smiled, and started walking towards the car, Draco trailing her. They reached her parents' car, and got in. Hermione fixed her rearview mirror and started driving.  
As they were driving they talked - Hermione pointed out the stuff in muggle-London Draco asked about, and they had fun driving to the outskirts of the city, until they reached a small house with a yellow facade, and Hermione pulled up to the garage.

"So, this is it. My house. It's not much, but i like it." Hermione said and opened the door.  
Draco smiled and walked in, placing his bags in the narrow hallway. He looked around; a wide, open door showed the kitchen; an opening in the wall showed him the livingroom, and he saw a stairway in the middle of the hallway he was standing in.  
"It's cute." He said, walking interested around - he ended up in the livingroom. He had always been used to the big, glamourous interior of the Malfoy Manor, but this was cozy and homey. He looked around, his eyes searching over the low couches with big coushins and the small table holding a picture of baby-Hermione; the fireplace, covered in pictures and finally landing on a piano standing almost hidden away in the far left corner. He walked towards it.

"I still play a lot." He heard from the hallway. Hermione was leaning against the wall, half-smiling at him, while his long fingers stroked the piano. He smiled.  
"Will you show me?" He asked, almost pleadingly, and Hermione walked gingerly towards him.

"Sure." She said, sitting down and placing her slender fingers upon the tangents. She silently starting mouthing words, while her fingers quickly started dancing, and a beautiful tune Draco almost remembered started flowing out in the room. Suddenly, he heard a small voice, clean, serene and pure, singing along the melody, and he closed his eyes, swaying lightly, trying to remember where he heard once heard the melody before. Her voice grew stronger as she gained confidence, and suddenly, as the chorus began, his eyes snapped open as he remembered the song.

"_Almost forever, I could never wish for anything better, you've grown to love me, and i wish i could make you see, that my love, my love is strong, my love is here, and my love will never dissapear"_

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Draco. He was smiling, looking down at her.  
"you're good." He simply said.  
"thank you, Draco." She answered, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
"My Mother used to sing this for me when i was a kid." He said, suddenly sad.  
"My Father hated it. He thought it was to... sentimental, i guess. He banned the song in the house." He said. Hermione slowly got out of the seat and stood in front of him; she was indeed smaller than him, even in heels and she ended up looking at his neck - she lifted her head and wrapped her arms around his waist and simply said:  
"You deserve to have a song sung to you every night." She hugged him, and he smiled.

After a while of standing there, Hermione showed him the rest of the house - from the little nook in the kitchen that was crookshanks corner; the right corner of the livingroom where a huge christmas-tree was taking up every inch of space, the placec in the hallway where pencil marks had been drawn on the wall to indicate Hermiones growth through the year, and finally, they went upstairs. Another narrow hallway lead them to the small, but comfortable bathroom, alight with candles, and three doors on the right wall. The first one was her parents bedroom - a huge bed was in the middle of the room, a small closet pushed in the corner and loads of pictures hanging from the walls.  
They saw her dads' study, dark wood dominating the entire room - bookshelves filling every inch of the walls, and a huge desk in the middle of the room - a small leather-couch stowed in the back, a small tv put in front of it.  
Finally, they reached Hermiones room. Draco looked around, and was pleased to see she weren't such a Gryffindor at home. Green silk covering the bed, silver-like curtains, and the room was somewhat a mess. The bed was big enough to fit two people, and the drawer had been covered in magical pictures; the Golden Trio, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, people laughing and as he watched, she placed a new one in the middle of the drawer; a pictureof her and him, laughing and holding each other tightly. He smiled, and his stomach did a backflip, but he kept his cool.

"So, my parents strictly said that no one was to sleep in their bed - but, seeing as you are going to sleep here, i'd said you can take the couch in the study or sleep here. We are best friends after all, right?" She said, looking into his eyes.  
"I'm certain my legs can't fit in that couch; so i'll take your offer and take the bed." He smiled, and looked back at her.

"Oh, by the way, did your parents respond?" She asked breahtlessly.  
"Yes. My Father refuses to see you, but my Mother was delighted to get an invitation. She said she'd bring dessert." He said. Hermiones face faltered.  
"I'm sad your dad won't get past his predujuce." She said with a small voice. He nodded, knowing all too well how it felt.  
"He's an asshole. Don't make this christmas sad!" He said, taking her hand.  
"OH MY GOD. We have to go shopping! There's going to be so many peple here! Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, your mother, me and you!" She looked horrified, and Draco couldn't help but smile at the witch.  
"We have to go now! Come on, Draco!" she dragged him by his hand outside again, almost flying into the car, and she started driving.

They went to the market, and they walked around; Draco pushing the shoppingcart and Hermione pulled things from the shelves and utting them in the cart. Draco asked abut everything - he had never been grocery-shopping before, and it all seemed so different from the magical world.

As they were surveying the frozen section for a proper duck to eat, a woman came up to them. Hermione smiled.  
"Oh, Hermione, it's wonderful to see you again dear!" The woman said. Hermione smiled brighter, and Draco's heart pounded at the sight of her.  
"Hello, mrs. Frebian! Nice to see you too! This is Draco Malfoy, he's staying here for the christmas break." She said and pointed at Draco, looking at him.  
"Oh, a boyfriend? Lovely - i disliked the red-headed one." Mrs. Frebian said. Draco laughed.  
"didn't we all?" He said, snorting when Hermione poked him in the ribs.  
"No, we aren't dating." Hermione said sternly, looking at Draco.  
"No, i know, but... He's annoying, the Weasel." He said, still smiling. Hermione shook her head, and waved goodbye to mrs. Frebian.  
"let's just do the rest of the shopping, okay?" Hermione smiled.

And so they did.


	7. Christmas

As they returned to the house, each carrying three bags of groceries, Hermiones phone rang again. She quickly put down the bags and answered with a flick of her wrist.  
"Hermione. HI! Yes, of course. Uhm, sure, i'm certain it won't be a problem. Yes. Okay, bye!" She hung up. Draco looked at her questionly.  
"Harry called to tell me that Ron is bringing Lavender." She said.  
"The blond girl with the squeaky voice?" Hermione nodded.  
"Oh, well. We'll handle it!" He said and hugged her.  
"Blaise will be coming over later today." Draco said - Hermione nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Draco followed her, dragging the overfilled bags with him. She started setting up and preparing for the dinner.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, when she started cutting vegetables.  
"Mmhm?" She answered, koncentrating to cut even pieces.  
"I don't know how to cook." He muttered. She looked up, her hair flowing around her face as if a brush of invisible wind got a hold of it.  
"You.. Don't.. Have you never cooked?" She looked at him. He shook his head. She put the knife down, and got an extra cuttingboard.

"The trick is just to.. Cut, i guess. And even strips of it!" She said, and gave him a knife. He looked at it.  
"Oh, for goodness sake." She sighed, and put her hand upon his, and started leading the knife with him. He shook with joy, and a comfortable warmth spread yet again in his body. She had stopped cutting, and her body was warm next to his.  
she looked at him, and their eyes met. the brown met the grey, and suddenly something in their relationship shifted. And they both felt it.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever, but the doorbell rang, and they both blushed and drew away; they had somehow moved close to each other. Draco stayed in the kitchen, trying to cut the vegetables and pre-heat the oven, while Hermione rushed out to open the door; the joyus sound coming from the hallway as she met her old friends rang through the house and Draco smiled.

Hermione hugged Harry, and then Ginny, tears in her eyes.  
"HI! Oh, i've missed you so much!" She said, and Ginny laughed. Harry looked at his girlfriend, shining with the beauty of being pregnant.

"Oh, Ginny, you've gotten so big!" Hermione said astounded.  
"Yes, i know. It's hard work walking around with a planet for a stomach." Ginny smiled. Hermione laughed, and took their coats and lead them to the living room.

"HERMIONEEE HELPPP!" A shout came from the kitchen, and Hermione ran to Draco, who had been engulfed in black smoke.  
"DRACO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" She screamed, trying to find his blond hair among the black.  
"I wanted to preheat the oven!" He said, and with a flick of her wand, Hermione sucked the black smoke out of the room.  
"Well, next time, call me first, okay?" She giggled when he appeared from the smoke - an angry pout on his lips.  
"Fine. Let's just fix this stupid dinner." She laughed and helped him stuff the duck and heat the oven; as they placed it inside the oven, the doorbell rang again.

Hermione ran out to open the door, and she saw red hair just before she was attacked by a set of strong arms. "Hi, Ron! Good to see you too." She said when he let go; as he let go of her, more of her friends were standing behind him, smiling and laughing. "Neville! Luna! Lavender! BLAISE!" she screamed, and hugged them all.  
Lavender looked happy - a shining ring placed on her finger, and when she saw Hermiones gaze upon it, she looked bashful.  
"It happened a few days ago.." She said, but Hermione interrupted and hugged Lavender.  
"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Hermione beamed. Neville and Luna stood in the back, holding hands, and behind them Blaise stood, looking uncomfortable, but he smiled as Hermione lead them inside the house.

"Well, we're only missing Mrs. Malfoy now, so.. Everybody, chat, catch up - i'll check to the food." Hermione said.  
As soon as she had left, murmurs broke out amongst the guests.  
"Why on earth is Narcissa Malfoy coming here?" Harry asked to the room. No one answered. Then Blaise looked up.  
"Well, Draco Malfoy is here, so i'm guessing that's why." He said with a sneer.  
"WHAT? WHY?" Ron yelled. "That back-stabbing, traitor-ferret, have he bewitched Hermione or something!?" Blaise looked coldly at the ginger.  
"No. They are friends. and play nice." He said, looking back at the package in his hands. Ron looked at him, but left it at that.

"Draco, we're missing your mother. Do you know when she's going to be here?" Draco looked at her, sweat dripping as he tried to check the duck.  
"Uhm, oh, yes! She had something coming up, so she'll be here tomorrow at ten, and we can exchange gifts then." He said with a smile. She smiled back and started pulling plates and service from cabinets.  
"would you help?" She asked strained under the weight of stuff she was carrying.  
"Sorry, yeah." He took a bunch of plates from her, and carried them to the table.

When everybody had been seated, the chatter and banter started up again; the food had been passed around, and everybody was enjoying it.  
"So, Draco... I was wondering when you've started dating Hermy?" Harry asked, a laugh emitting from the other guests at the nickname.  
"We.. I... uhm, no, i mean, we're not dating, so.. yeh." He said, quickly stuffing his mouth with duck and gravy, blushing fiercely.  
Hermione kicked Harrys leg under the table, and the famous Granger-Glare were back in use.

As the night progressed, the chat amongst the people got more friendly; all but Ron had been taken aback by how mature and nice Draco had been through the night. They had enjoyed the wine, firewhiskey and the butterbeers, but the night came to a halt when Ron suddenly, spurred on by the alcohol, started shouting at Draco.

"So, you know, i'm pretty sure it's once a death-eater, always a death-eater, malfoy." He sneered and slurred on, to the horror of the rest of the gathering.  
"And if I'm not mistaken, you've done something to Hermione - she would have never befriended you at all if you hadn't done something. She's still hung up on me, y'know." He smiled bitterly and pointed a finger at Draco.  
"and if you think i, as an AUROR, WILL STAND LIKE THIS AND WATCH IT HAPPEN YOU'RE WRONG YOU SICK BASTARD!" Draco sat still, his eyes shooting across the room. Hermione stood up.

"RONALD! How DARE you to say these things!? Draco is a very good friend of mine, and i will not stand by and watch this! You better leave and expand your mind a bit, you conceided bastard!" She shrieked. Ron looked at her as if she had grown horns, but finally pulled Lavender up by the arm and hauled her out, and tossing his gift in the process.

The door slammed and an eerie quiet in the room. Hermione sat down next to Draco and stroked his back. Then Harry spoke.  
"Hermione, i'm sorry. I really don't know what came over him, but.. Yeah. And it's getting late, me and Ginny should be leaving. Thank you for a nice night." He stood up, and Hermione mimicked his movement, and they hugged. He gave his gift to her, and she pulled hers to him and Ginny out from under the tree.  
"Thank you, Harry." She smiled and waved as her best friend left the house. Neville and Luna followed closely, but Blaise stayed put.  
"Hey, no way i'm leaving yet - i have to see you open my present!" He said, pulling a rather large present out from behind him.  
"Oh, you shouldn't have, Blaise!" She said, blushing.  
"Not a problem. Just open it and shriek and hug me." He winked. She sighed and opened the present. She shrieked when she saw what it contained: five books, all in different genre. A fairytale, a book about the Golden Trio (she got tears in her eyes when she saw that), "How-to teach defense against the dark arts", a book filled with wonderful music, where the sheets danced when you'd play something they enjoyed and lastly a new version of Hogwarts: A history, since her last copy had been completely destroyed.  
She smiled and hugged him, thanking him many times over. Then she leaned closer to Draco, reaching over him and pulling Blaise's gift from her from under the tree. He opened it like a five year old, and gasped when the soft silk ran through his fingers.  
"This is amazing! Thank you! I needed a fine set of cleaning for my broom!" He hugged the two, and after a little while of chatting, he got up to leave. Draco followed him to the door, where Blaise quickly whispered to him;  
"Dude, now's the time. Just give her the gift and kiss her. No biggie." He winked at Draco and left.

When Draco returned to the living room, and saw Hermione quietly playing the piano.  
"Hey, Hermione. Ready for your gift?" He asked with a smile. She nodded and the piano stopped playing.  
she danced towards him, hugging him when she came close enough to him, and sat down. He pulled a small package out from his backpocket.  
"I wanted to give it to you earlier, but.. I wanted to do it while we were alone." He said as he gave it to her. She smiled, and opened it. She gasped.

A beautiful, silver necklace fell out into her hand. The chain shaping it self around her hand and at the middle of the chain, a silver snake was wrapping itself around a bloodred stone.  
"It's beautiful, Draco, it really is." She said.  
"I thought it would represent you and i pretty good." He said, blushing slightly. She beamed at him, and he streched his hands out towards her, begging to close it for her. She nodded.

As his fingers carefully placed and closed the necklace around her nek, he touched her skin. It was soft and smooth, warm and he wanted to keep touching it.

Finally, they both layed down in the biggest couch in the living room. They cuddled up, not talking, just listening to each others breathing.  
"I didn't get you anything... Well, i did, but i forgot it at Hogwarts." Hermione mumbled into his shirt.  
"It's not important. This is perfect - the best present ever." He said into her hair. She smiled.  
"But i want to give you something.." She said. Silence from him.  
"So, i thought of something. But.. I'm not sure you'll like it." Her voice started shaking, and her hands, earlier placed between her legs, started moving up towards Draco's neck.  
"Really?" He said, also shaking.  
"yes." She simply said, dragging herself up to his face.  
"I'm hoping you'd like it." She said, and suddenly her lips were upon his, and it was joy; it was summertime, it was sunshine, it was vanilla, cinnamon and fall-rain mixed together and it was beautiful - their lips moved perfectly with each other and suddenly their hands were roaming their hair, ragged breathing filling the silence of the room, and finally, Draco pulled away, only for a brief short of time only to say:  
"Bedroom." And gently scooping her up in his arms, a small gasp emitting from her, and he placed his lips upon her lips once more.

**MWHAHAHHA, cliffhanger. Although, i'm pretty sure you guys know what's going to happen *devilish grin* **

**i know that there isn't much going on, but not to worry; it will come later. I just need to sort the story out in my head before i go to extreme lengths :D **

**love you readers!**


	8. bedroom

**NOTE: THIS IS A VERY SMUTTY SECTION JUST IN CASE YOU GUYS DON'T WANNA KNOW MY DIRTY THOUGHTS WITH THIS SHIP**

**read on!**

He stumbled with her in his arms up the stairs, fumbling for the doorhandle, and finally opened the door to her room. His lips never left hers, but she had turned fierce, eager to feel him, and had started biting his lower-lip, hoping to evoke a reaction. He stumbled over a few pieces of clothing lying on the floor, but made it to the bed, where he threw her down and laid on top of her, kissing her again.

She moaned as his hands ran up her sides, crumbling her dress under his fingers, and he took the opportunity to let his tounge dart into her mouth, letting it move with hers. Her hands roamed everywhere, and he growled when she let her hands slide carefully over his neck.  
"Take it off." He murmured into her lips, tugging at the dress. She smiled into his lips, and somehow turned herself around, so she was straddling him.

He moaned when her dress was off; her cream-coloured skin was just as smooth and soft as her neck, and her underwear made him strain against his pants. She noticed, and raised an eyebrow.  
"What? You thought i had never done this before?" She asked him and bend down to bite lightly at his neck. He moaned again.  
"No, i was sure you had, but, trust me when i say you have never tried this." He answered, once again on top of her, and quickly removing his own shirt and belt.

She bit her lip as she saw his upperbody again; still slender and lean, but his muscles played underneath his skin, and she couldn't contain herself - she reached out a hand to touch him. He closed his eyes at the touch, and after the mild, careful touch, he decided to switch it up. He growled again, plummeting down to her lips and kissing her hard while his hands moved slowly but hard towards her breats, still covered in a green, satin bra. She gasped and moved up to him when he finally touched her; he yanked the bra down, revealing her full breats and moved his hand around them.

He smirked when she moaned, and he drew his mouth from hers, only to desend to her nipple and softly biting it.  
She growled when he stopped, and he looked up at her, her eyes ablaze with lust. He removed his body from hers, standing up at the foot of the bed, and she looked so small, lying there alone.  
"What're-" She started but the question turned into a moan when he took his black pants off, and sliding down the bed; he slithered in between her legs, and she willingly opened them, and he smirked again at her, drawing her panties off.

She looked down at him, not really sure what to do; but soon she forgot everything when his tounge lapped across the sensitive skin. She layed back, letting him do what he wanted to do to her; willingly giving herself completely to him.

He tenderly put his tounge just at the top of her pussy, waiting for permission; she moaned and spread her legs further apart and he took it as a yes. His indexfinger started playing with her, moving closer and closer to her, and when she was writhing in lust, he finally plummeted it into her soft folds.  
she moaned loudly when his tounge joined his finger, and he felt himself strain uncomfortably against the eleastic band of his boxers.

Another finger joined his indexfinger, and soon she was screaming incomprihensible words, and suddenly her body tightened upwards like a bow ready to shoot and she whispered a quiet: "Oh.." And Draco felt her body convulsing in an orgasm. He smiled into her, and with his other hand, slithered his hand down to remove his boxers.

"Draco, please.." She moaned. He shuddered at the way his name sounded in her mouth. He looked at her, her wild curls splayed across the pillow behind her, and he smiled widely at her and crawled up, placing his lips on hers yet again.  
She could taste herself on him, and found it to be such a turn-on, she squirmed underneath him, begging him to tak her now. He smiled again, and with a thrust of his hips, he was enveloped in her warmth and she moaned; he growled at the same time and started moving.  
She was tight velvet, surrounding him, and he moved faster and faster; her nails clawed his back, her teeth biting his neck, his mouth was sucking on any part of the skin he could reach, and she screamed his name over and over, until he was on the edge.

"Hermione, i'm going to come!" He moaned, straining to keep his cool, but she drew herself closer to his ear and breathed. "Come for me." and he couldn't handle it; he moved as fast as he could, her velvet tightening around him as she rode the wave with him, and it was bliss - it was perfect and he had never felt this before. They stayed like that for a while, him on top of her, both breathing heavily and kissing whatever part of each others body they could reach.

after a while, he tumbled down next to her. Her bare breasts were still heaving for air.  
"I'm guessing you liked the gift?" She asked with a smirk that were a Malfoy worthy. He laughed.  
"Very much indeed." They were silent for a while, enjoying the aftereffects of Draco's gift.  
"Hermione?"Draco asked after a while. Hermione had curled up against his chest, the covers covering her bared breasts.  
"Yes?" Came the muffled answer.  
"what are we now, then?" He asked quietly. Her head shot up, her eyes full of warmth and joy meeting his, and she searched his eyes.  
"That depends. What do you want us to be?" She asked. He smiled and put two fingers under her chin.

"I want us to be here. Forever. No friendship-label, but a prober label. I want to be with you, and that's what i want us to be."


	9. Good Morning

**IM SO HOPING YOU GUYS ARE LIKING IT, AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW AND STUFF I'D BE THRILLED IF YOU WOULD**

**Read ooonnnn 3**

Hermione woke up with a smile on her lips. She felt like part jellyfish, but she quite liked it. She felt her head move, and a soft rumbling at her ear, and she opened her eyes, staring directly into Draco Malfoys chest. She sighed deeply, and tried to untangle herself from him; it was harder than she had expected, Draco was heavy when asleep, but she finally managed to do so without waking him up.  
She tripped silently to her drawers and pulled a pair of boyshorts and a tank top out, quickly pulling it on, smiling when she felt the necklace Draco had given her last night resting against her neck.

She walked downstairs, the stairs lacking their usual creaking (she vaguely thought whether Draco and her had stopped during the walk upstairs yesterday and maybe hammered down a bit too hard), and she snuck into the kitchen.  
She started her normal morning routine, coffee boiling, and with a smile on her lips she started pulling ingredients for pancakes out from the cupboards around the kitchen.  
As the pancakes were cooking and the coffee had been made, she sat down - contempt with herself. She heard light footsteps walking towards the kitchen, and Draco's tussled bed-hair and sleepy face appeared from the doorway.  
"what're cooking?" He asked with a yawn, walking to her and kissing the top of her head as if it was the most natural thing to do, and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Pancakes. With blueberries." She answered with a smile. His eyes were still half-closed, and his hair sticking out in odd directions.  
"Yum." He said. "My mother will be here around ten.." He said, ending in a yawn again. Hermione nodded.  
"I need to figure out what to wear." She said, suddenly feeling nervous. Draco looked at her, smiling at her.  
"Not to worry. She will adore you." He comforted. Hermione smiled.  
"I have to chose something anyway." She said, standing up to take the last pancake of the pan.  
"Eat up." she said sternly, even though it wasn't needed, because Draco had already taken three on his plate. She giggled.

As she was changing in front of the mirror, she looked at herself, overwhelmed. How on earth was she going to look slightly good? Her hair was a mess of curls, and she couldn't decide on an outfit - even her makeup looked like crap and she groaned.  
She finally decided to wear a green silk shirt, a beige high-waisted pencilskirt and she ended up putting her hair in a messy bun, a few stray curls surrounding her face - she put a little mascara and a glossy lipgloss on, and sighed.  
hopefully it would suffice.


	10. Surprises

Hermione walked down the stairs, stopping at the last step as Draco came from the kitchen. He looked at her silently for a long time, and then broke into a dazzling smile.

"You look wonderful!" He said, taking her hand.  
"I was hoping you'd say that. Hopefully your mother likes it too." Hermione said nervously. Draco smiled gently at her, and together they walked into the livingroom.  
They sat and talked for a while and suddenly the doorbell rang.  
"Draco you open it, i'll make some tea!" Hermione said, her nerves making her voice crack.  
"sure, and Hermione? Stop worrying so much - she will love you." He said comforting. Hermione nodded and rushed to the kitchen. Ddraco walked slowly to the door and drew a deep breath before he opened the door.  
"It's a peculiar little place, don't you think?" Narcissa Malfoy said to her son with a smile on her lips.  
"Draco. Give you mother a kiss." Draco smiled and kissed her cheek.  
"Well, am i going to stand out here all day?" She said sternly, and Draco stepped aside to let his mother inside.  
hermione peeked out from the kitchen, seeing Narcissa taking her black coat off. Narcissa saw her, and quickly walked to Hermione.  
"Miss Granger. It's wonderful to see you on better terms than last time." She said, and then she hugged her, whispering into Hermiones ear.  
"My son cares greatly for you." She pulled away, smiling and Hermione suddenly felt at ease. Narcissa was sweet and not menacing, as she had previously believed.

They sat in the livingroom, eating crackers and drinking tea, chatting lightly.  
"So, Hermione, I brought you something from me and Lucius." Narcissa said. Hermione stiffened.  
"Oh, there was no need to do that..." She said.  
"Oh, don't be silly. You have to get a christmas-present, it simply won't do without." Narcissa smiled and pulled a small box from her pocket of her dress.  
Hermione took it carefully. She opened it, and inside laid a key. She looked questionly at Narcissa.  
"it's a key to our guesthouse. We do hope you will come and visit someday." she smiled brightly at Hermione and Hermione was overwhelmed by emotions; she really had no idea of how much Narcissa would try to redeem her and her husbands actions.  
"Thank you, this is wonderful." Hermione said. She smiled back at the older woman. "I'll go put this in my key-chain." Hermione stood up and left the room.

"Mother! Why on earth did you do that!?" Draco asked. Narcissa smiled.  
"Draco, do not mistake me for someone stupid. You have been talking on end about her for years, and now you're celebrating christmas with her? Please, you are in love, and you have been for years. Trust me, i want her near our family; near you." Narcissa looked at her son.  
"But..." She held a finger up. "NO buts, Draco. You are my son and i wish for only the best for you - she might not be a pure-blood, but you love her, and i have to say she's smart and pretty." Draco smiled.  
"Yes, she is." Hermione came back, cheeks flushed.

"Mrs. Malfoy, i didn't get you anything.." She said carefully.  
"Oh, you have already given me just what i wanted." Narcissa smiled and looked at her silver-watch.  
"Oh, goodness look at the time! I have to go, but i thank you boh for the tea and company. I shall give my regards to Lucius." She turned to Hermione. "and don't worry, he will love you." She smiled and rushed out to get her coat.

Draco and hermione stood side by side, waving goodbye to Narcissa as she apparated out from the front garden. She smiled at each other, now full convinced it would be okay.

The rest of their holiday went by quickly - they sat together, talking to the early hours in the morning, went shopping hand in hand and had a snowballfight several times.  
When the day came to leave, Draco sighed as he packe dhis bags.  
"Don't sigh so much, you could have chosen NOT to take your entire wardrobe with you here." Hermione said, neatly folding a shirt into ehr bag.  
"It's not that - although it's hard to pack." He strained as he sat down on his bag, trying to force it to close.  
"Then what?" Hermione asked, ánd closed her bag without any problems.  
"I just don't want to leave - i like it here, just you and me, this bed, this house... i like it." He said.  
Hermione smiled.  
"Move, you silly boy." She said, and pointing her wand at his bag; clothes flew around, landing in neat piles in his bag and she closed it for him. She walked to him, wrapping her hands around his neck and kissed him : everytime they kissed it felt like the first time; butterflies were trashing in their stomachs, and they never seemed to be able to stop.  
"we have to go now." She whispered gently. he nodded, placing his forehead against hers, and they stood like that for a while.  
"i like this too." She said, and finally pulled away. They smiled at each other and he took her hand as they walked out of the house and into the car.

The weeks at Hogwarts flew by - at first, most of the students had been appalled by hermione and Draco's relationship, but after a few weeks it calmed down.  
Blaise had been boasting and laughing at them, because he had conviced himself that it was his doing. They had shrugged and laughed at him, but the most surprising turn of events had been Pansy.  
She came to the pair when they were seated at the table to eat, and had apoligized.  
"I am truly sorry about the way i've been treating you, Hermione. I really am. I was envious that you had gotten Draco and not me." She had smiled carefully and looked nervous when the silence fell over the pair.  
"It's okay, Pansy. it really is." Hermione said, while Draco shrugged; he still hadn't gotten over the way she had treated Hermione in the past. Pansy smiled and walked away again.  
"That was odd." Hermione stated, but pleased at the apparent growth in Pansy's behaviour. Draco shrugged again, not truly feeling as if the "I'm sorry"-part Pansy had done, seemed sincere.

Days went by, no change in anything - of course, Draco and Hermione had heated arguments, always resulting in either angry sex or angry silence.  
They had come to terms with the other persons opinion, but they still had some stuff to overcome.  
Hermioen ahd quickly discovered, when half of the year had gone by, that Draco was quite possesive; when she had been talking to a fourth-year student about DADA-lessons, Draco had stood beside her, growling quietly whenever Hermione laughed.

Draco had to come to terms with the fact that Hermione was well-liked; everybody wanted to talk to her and he had to survive that.  
Blaise had been a big help to him, telling Draco over and over again, that Hermione loved him, and he shouldn't worry to much. Draco had soon learned that Blaise had been right, when a seventh-year student called Apollo, had tried to hit on his witch, where she had punched his nose out of place.

Draco loved her. He hadn't said the words yet, and he wasn't sure if he could ever say it, but she told him often and seemed to understand that he had a hard time saying it.  
She smiled at him every day - even when he knew she was angry at him, she smiled whenever she saw him. He was baffled that she had chosen him, an ex-death-eater and a Malfoy, over every other guy on the planet.

One day, as the last day of their last year was closing in, Hermione called Draco into her room - she had barely slept in there, as she couldn't fall asleep without him near her. He wondered why on earth she even was in her room, seeing as all of her clothes shared closet with his.  
"Draco.." She muttered, looking pale.  
"Hermione? You okay? Are you sick? Should i get Madam Pomfrey?" He asked, suddenly very concerned about his girlfriends colour.  
"Yes, no, i mean, i'm fine.. I think." She didn't look at him, but kept looking at her lap. He couldn't see what she was looking at.  
"Then what? Why are you so pale, then?"  
Draco, we have to go to your parents house. We have news to share." She looked at him, her eyes glossy and the brightest smile he had ever seen on her.  
"Why? WHAT? Hermione, i am really confused now!" He sat down next to her.  
"Well..." She said, showing him what she had been holding in her lap.

It looked like a muggle stick; almost as one of those she used for the F-V (or whatever it was called), and two blue streaks were crossing in the middle of it.  
"as much as i appriciate your ways of teaching me about Muggle-stuff, could you please just explain?" He looked into her eyes, and saw a deep joy reflecting on him.  
"Draco, remember when we watched that stupid show on T-V? About some girl?" He nodded. Th box of moving and talking pictures had shown something about an eighteen-year old girl who had gotten pregnant.  
She looked at him.  
Suddenly it dawned on him.

Hermione was pregnant.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE:::::**

**Hi guys!**

**I'm so happy about all the traffic on this story!  
it would make me happy if someone would care (or a lot of you) to give me some ideas as to what's going to happen next; i'm kind of losing ideas to do anything remotely thrilling, so i would greatly appriciate it if you could come with some ideas. **

**Also, on a final note, it makes me so happy that all of you are reading this; it's my first longer fanfiction, so it means a lot that it has been read so many times.**

**Thank you! I love you guys! 3**


	12. Gossip

Hermione started to worry about the slytherin boy sitting next to her on the bed. He hadn't moved, nor had he spoken for about five minutes, and he had been staring blankly into the wall without noticing her.  
It was quite annoying, seeing as it was HER who were pregnant.  
"Draco." She tried again, and his hand flew up to her mouth, covering it. She tried to keep talking, but all that came had been muffled sounds.  
"So.. Pregnant. Like.. You and me, parents?" He said, still staring into the wall. She nodded into his hand. silence dawned again, and Hermione waited patiently for him to speak again.  
Then a breathtaking smile came across his face.  
"So, i'm going to be a dad. OH. OH!" He shouted the last bit, finally letting go of Hermiones mouth, only to replace his hand with his lips.  
"Oh, i'm taking it as a good thing, then?" Hermione asked against his lips. He nodded and curved his hands around her neck, tangling his hands in her hair. When he finally stopped kissing her, he rested his forehead against hers.  
"But, Draco, we're so young. are you sure you want this? We don't even have a future planned!" She said, her nerves taking over. He shussed er, curling her into his body.  
"Hermione, you're eighteen, and i'm nineteen. We can handle this. My parents will help, and i'm sure yours will too." He reassured her. She wiped a few stray tears from her face and smiled.  
"I guess you're right."  
"When am I not?" he smiled back.

The pair walked to the headmasters office, trying to find a way to tell the professor why they had to go to The Malfoy Manor. As they almost had reached the moving steps, but came to a halt when Hermione spotted Sandra Mulberry standing at the top, a pen and paper in her hand, scribbling fast. She looked at Hermione and shot her a wicked grin.  
"Draco, move. now." She looked at him, and he saw the fear in her eyes. as they started to move to another hallway, Sandra came running to them.  
"so, what's going on?" She panted.  
"Nothing, really." Hermione said, dreading what to come.  
"I heard something big is going to happen for you two." Sandra pushed on, her pen floating in the air, hovering over the paper.  
"What do you mean?" Draco drawled. He looked at Hermione, and she saw the glimmer of fear that she felt herself.  
"Oh, just.. that your relationship is going to have a plus one." Sandra smiled. The pen started scribbling again, no doubt writing down their facial expressions.  
"What? where have you heard that?!" Hermione asked. there had been no one in the room with them, and it seemed almost a too wild guess to be true.  
"Oh, i'm sorry, you didn't know that portraits can talk?" Sandra grinned.  
"What.." hermione stopped. There was a portrait in her room. An old lady, no doubt glad to hear some gossip and even happier to pass it on.  
"Well, that is our buisness." draco said, hauling Hermione by the arm - they had gotten away from Sandra who still were writing.  
"Draco, oh no, this is going everywhere. everyone will know!" Hermione cried, and she couldn't stop again.  
"It'll be okay, Hermione, i promise." He tried soothing her.

"So, you two want to go to mr. Malfoys house, yes?" Professor McGonnagall looked sternly at the two young people standing bashfully in front of her.  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Why? it's still school, and you do not have priviliges above the other students, eventhough you two are head-boy and girl." McGonnagalls eyes pierced Hermione, who could no longer keep quiet.  
"Professor, it's very important. I'm begging you, please, let us go. We will return again this evening." Hermione looked at her favourite professor.  
"You are not to go anywhere until you tell me what is going on." She said sternly.  
Draco cracked.  
"Oh, for Merlins sake! Hermione is pregnant, goddamnit, and it's news we would like to share with our families." He said, plunging into a chair. McGonnagall looked shocked, clutching her shirt.  
"Oh.. Well.. Miss Granger, this is very irresponsible!" She looked at Hermione, and the young witch looked down at her feet, tears threating to overflow.  
"As a headmaster i must say that it is stupid of you. As a tutor and a friend, i will congratulate you; you may be young, both of you, but i trust that you two can handle it. You will wait here, i shall get Poppy to check on you." She smiled. Draco smiled back, while Hermione started crying again.

Madam Pomfrey came up to them, checking Hermione for everything.  
"well, it would seems as though you're at least 17 weeks along. I'm happy for you." She ended with a smile. Hermione smiled back shyly.  
"well, you two are ready to go. The floo is already connected to the Malfoy Manor, so hopefully you won't go astray. Be safe, and be back by ten this evening." McGonnagall said to the pair. They nodded and threw floopowder into the fireplace.  
"Malfoy Manor!" Draco said and held Hermiones hand as they dissapeared in the green fire.

Mcgonnagall sighed and turned to the biggest portrait in the room; Albus Dumbledore looked down at her, smiling.  
"This was to be expected, am i right, Albus?" She asked. He nodded.  
"Oh, i was sure these two would get along - i would never had believed this the first day of school." He retorted.  
McGonnagall sighed again, and turned to her desk.


	13. The Manor

Hermione didn't dare open her eyes until Draco quietly asked for her to come with him. she shook of angst when she saw the drawing room where she had, not long ago, been tortured. She absentmindely stroked her left arm where the words "Mudblood" stood in a striking pink contrast to her white skin.  
"Hermione, we both have scars we can't run away from. And we have both pulled through, remember?" He said, looking into her eyes. She whimpered. Her whole body shook with fear as the walked through the room and into the hallway.

Narcissa came running towards them.  
"Oh my, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school? Is everything alright? LUCIUS GET DOWN HERE." She yelled up the stairs and turned to her son and daughter in law.  
"Tell me everything." She guided them through the hall and into the grand kitchen, where a houself were preparing a rather huge meal.  
"Misty, you can let it simmer, it's okay." Narcissa nodded to the houseelf and she dissapeared.  
"We try to treat them the best way we can. Do you want some tea?" Narcissa turned to the kettle and started pulling things out from the pantry.  
"LUCUIS I KNOW YOU ARE WORKING BUT THIS IS NOT THE TIME. YOUR SON AND YOU DAUGHTER INLAW IS HERE AND YOU BETTER GET YOUR MAGIAL BUTT DOWN HERE NOW OR I SWEAR TO MERLIN.." She sighed.  
"he's bad at company. I really never understood why." They heard groaning and the stairs creaked, and suddenly Lucius Malfoy was standing in the doorway.  
"I heard you the first time, darling." He drawled and sat down beside his son.  
"So, tell me. Have you been kicked out? Not you, miss Granger, i am aware that you are far to intelligent to do such a thing, but my son..." He didn't finish, but looked sternly at Draco.  
"No, it's nothing like that." Draco responded. Lucius nodded and turned to Hermione, his hand outstreched.  
"I'm sorry for our... earlier disputes. I'm sincerely hoping that you can forgive me and my ways." She looked at him. Draco nodded curtly and Hermione took his hand.  
"Not a problem anymore, Mr. Malfoy." They locked their gazes.  
"Wonderfull! Now, can we get to hear what ever have made you come here?" Narcissa said, sitting down next to Hermione and handing out cups to everyone.

It was quiet. Hermione and Draco looked at eachother while his parents sat with their mouth agape.  
"mother.. Father..?" Draco asked tenderly, almost expecting an outburst from them.  
"SHUSH Draco." Narcissa pointed a finger at him and turned to Hermione.  
"are you sure this is what you want to do? You're both so young." Hermione looked into her eyes, and felt a pang of something when she noticed hers were the same as Draco's eyes.  
"I'm sure. I want this." There was quiet again. Then Lucius spoke up.  
"then I think it's only proper to celebrate. Miss Granger, can we transport your parents here?" Hermione nodded.  
"But.. They don't know yet."  
"Then there's no time like the other." Draco looked at Hermione, cleary alarmed by the turn of events.  
"Okay.. Then i'll call them.." Hermione stammered and got up.  
"I'll go with you." Draco took her hand and walked with her into the hallway.  
"You sure?" He asked her, kissing her cheek.  
She nodded and pulled her cellphone from her pocket, quickly dialing her mothers number.  
"Mum? Hi, no, i'm okay.. It's.. What? No, MUM. this is important, and i need you to come to..." She looked at Draco.  
"The Manor, spiteville 336." He whispered. She repeated the adress and hung up.  
"Great. Family-reunion." She whispered.  
"Relax. If my parents can handle this, so can yours. And, you're old enough to make your own decisions." He smiled at her, and leaned in to kiss her. She was surprised that she still got butterflies in her stomach whenever he kissed her. They let go, and she could see her joy reflected in his eyes.  
"Come on. let's talk to my parents, we might as well."

After an hour, they had been talking and laughing, when the doorbell suddenly rang. Hermione froze midsentence, and Draco looked alarmed.  
"Oh, you two, stop acting like five-year-olds. It will be just fine." Narcissa stood up and walked to the door. A sudden buzzing of voices came floating into the kitchen and Draco moved to sit beside Hermione. Lucius sat up straighter and he shot a glaze to his son and his girlfriend. Hermione's parents walked into the kitchen, looking baffled by the size and the beauty of the house.  
"Hermione! What is going on?" Her mother smiled. Hermione smiled back at her.  
"If i were you, i'd sit down.." Hermione said and her parents followed her directions. A cup of tea was placed in front of both of them, and they directed their stare to Hermione.  
"So, you know that Draco and I have been a relationship since the christmas-break." They nodded in unison.  
"Well..." She paused. Draco took over.  
"I love your daughter. that's the first time i've ever said that, but i do. And.. We want to do this. We really do."  
"what do you mean?" They looked confused.  
"I'm pregnant."

Silence dawned in the room. Hermiones father looked stunned and her mother couldn't speak, but opened and closed her mouth several times. Finally, Narcissa spoke up.  
"we have decided to support them. It's their decision, and we really can't change it." Hermione's mother looked at her daughter.  
"So... But, you're so young."  
"I know, mum. But i'm old enough to take care of myself. And to make this happen." She looked at Draco.  
"I even have a flat in London." He said, to general astoundishment.  
"Oh." Hermione waited for her dad to say something.  
"I'm dissapointed." Was all he said, and he got up to leave, pulled Hermiones mother with him.  
Hermione shook as the door slammed.

"I'm so sorry." Draco hugged her.


	14. New life

**HELLO. I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU GUYS, IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY THAT PEOPLE FOLLOW THIS STORY, FAVE IT AND REVIEW IT YOU CANNOT PHANTOM HOW HAPPY I AM.  
i REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. 3**

Hermione shook and sobbed. Draco paced next to her, not really sure what to do, as Hermiones sobs became more and more painful to listen to.  
"Hermione.." Her sobs became louder. He sighed deeply, and walked over to the young witch and sat down next to her. She sniffled and lokked at him; her eyes were overflowing with tears, and her nose ran.  
"I'm so sorry.." He tried for the fifth time, and she threw herself at him, clinging to him while sobbing into his shirt, making it wetter by the minute. He held her for the longest time, when Lucius appeared in the doorway to Draco's room.  
"You two need to head back." He drawled, looking a bit alarmed by the outburst of tears following his statement.  
"She's... Upset." Draco said, and found it amusing that his father was so appalled by tears. Lucius nodded and walked out of the room.  
"Dra-c-coo, can't we just.. st-a-ay?" She sobbing, and burying her head into his shirt again.  
"No, Hermione, we have to go back. I'm telling you, your parents will get over it. Maybe not now, but later. Okay?" She nodded into his chest.  
"Come on." He pulled them both to their feet, and started walking to the door - Hermione wobbled a bit.  
They managed to get to the drawing-room where Draco's parents waited for them. Hermione looked at them, and suddenly she was embraced by a pair of slender arms. She started to feel tears welling up again, and she whimpered again.  
Narcissa let go of her, and looked into her eyes.  
"You will pull through this, and so will your parents." She said, and stroked Hermiones shoulder. Draco coughed loudly in the background, and Hermione turned to him.  
"I'm ready." He took her hand, and they walked into the green fire.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, lovely to see you again." They heard McGonnagall's voice before they saw her. Hermione was alarmed by the look on McGonnagall's face.  
"What happened?" She demanded.  
"Well... Someone must have found out what is going on with you two. There's rumours everywhere." She snorted.  
"But.. We kept quiet..." Draco said, stunned. Hermione looked at him.  
"Sandra. The portrait. it would happen, and we knew it." She looked at McGonnagall. "Professor, Sandra Mulberry is... The tell-tale, so to say. She got the information from the portrait of an old lady hanging in my room, and i'm sure you will give both parties a fair punishment." She said coldly.  
McGonnagall nodded.  
"You two are free to leave. Go on." They both said goodbye, and walked down the spiral-staircase.  
As soon as they were out on the hallway, people were surrounding them.  
"Are you really pregnant? Is it true?" echoed around them, and Draco tried to move Hermione away from the flok of people.  
"OI!" A voice came from the middle. "LEAVE THEM ALONE, YOU SQUIBS." Blaise appeared with a huge smile on his face.  
"Blaise." Draco breathed, and rushed to hug his best friend. The students surrounding them looked dissapointed and left, scattering around the hall.  
"Why wasn't I the first to know? Am i not your best friend, huh?" He asked teasingly.  
"We're sorry, Blaise, but we.. Kind of wanted to keep it a secret." Hermione said bashfully.  
"No harm done. Although, i'm pretty sure it's not a secret, really." They laughed and started walking towards the Head-boy and girl's common-room.

A hooded figure appeared from behind them; the didn't notice, and the figure kept quiet, trailing them with light steps, stepping back into the shadows whenever they turned a corner.  
The figure watched from a distance when they reached their common-room; hearing the light banter passing through the young students, and watched in horror as Draco put his hand upon Hermiones stomach. The password rang loud and clear, and the hooded figure smiled.  
Finally, it was time to shine.


	15. The Weasley's

As the three friends dissapeared into the commom-room, Hermione got a feeling as if someone was watching them, and quickly turned around. It was just darkness staring back at her, a black void of nothingness filling the hallway in front of the common-room.  
"Hermione, are you coming? You got an owl." She heard from the room; she smiled at the sound of his voice.  
"yes, i'll be right there." She closed the door behind her, and shrieked when her boyfriend came out of nowhere with a letter in his hand and kissed her.  
"Didn't mean to frighten you. It was fun, though. You're very shrill, you know?" She stared at him, and tore the letter out from his hand. Blaise laughed from the couch.  
"Mate, i'd watch out if i were you. I've heard that those stares could kill a grown man." He laughed again as Draco shot him a frown. Hermione moved to her favourite chair, Crookshanks jumping inot her lap.  
"Who's it from?" Draco looked at the innocent letter.  
"The weasley's.." She said, and opened the letter with caution.

_Dear Hermione.  
It has been such a long time since we saw you last, and we have so much to tell you. We are guessing you have plenty to tell, too.  
We are pleased to tell you that Ginny hgave birth to a beautiful baby boy yesterday - although we find her and Harry all too young to have a child, i must say that he is a wonder. His name is James. and from what i could understand, they both want you to be his godmother! Fleur and Bill is apparently also expecting twins - well, not much to say about that, Fleur is as usual very pretty while pregnant and barely feel a thing.  
George have now moved permanently to his apartment above the shop - i send my regards and he hopes you'll come to visit soon. Buisness has been good, from what i could understand, and we are so pleased to tell you he is getting married! I'm sure you know the lovely Alicia Spinnet? Well, she have won his heart; no doubt by punching him when he tried to.. Well, this was what i needed to tell you.  
We understand, from a reliable source, that you are expecting. As pleased as we are about this, we must also stress how hard it is to raise a child - and you are so young. Besides, we are not all to happy with the choice of man you have made (Draco Malfoy?) and although we know we are not your family, we really do hope that you would reconsider.  
Under all circumstances, we wanted to invite you and your.. Chaperone to our house in the weekend. Harry and Ginny can't wait to see you, and they wanted to celebrate this wonderful event with you.  
Hope to see you soon_

_Molly and Arthur weasley._

Hermione looked at Draco. "They don't know you besides from what they have heard when we told them about you when we were younger, that's why they dislike you. But, i really would like to have you there. Would you come, please?" She begged of him. He looked at her begrudgingly. "Fine, i'll come to the stupid gathering. BUT! if someone says anything foul to me, we are leaving, okay?" Hermione smiled. "Of course, you big, cowardly ferret." HE growled at her, but his eyes smiled.

The two prepared for the weekend; Hermione tried to fill him in on the Weasley's, but he gave up. "Oh, DRACO FOR GOODNESS SAKE THEY ARE ALMOST MY FAMILY SO STOP THE MOANING!" She ended up yelling at him a few days later. "I can't help the fact that it's just a part of me to dislike them!" He shouted back, throwing his hands in the air.  
_"it's a part of you to dislike me too, but you don't, do you?"_ Hermione screeched and stepped close to him. "Now, pull yourself together, or god help me, i will tear your throat out." She patted his shirt down. He frowned at her.  
_"Fine."_ He was really trying to stop himself, but she was right. He had fallen for her, and she had been just as big of a dislike to him as the weasley's had been. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, okay?" She nodded. "Let's just.. do this, and be happy. And then we'll go to Madam Pomfrey's when we get back - i want to make sure everything is still okay." She nodded again, and dislodged herself from his grasp.  
_"I love you."_ She whispered. He smiled at her, his eyes showing the love she felt echoing inside of herself. 


	16. Damage

**Firstly, a huge shoutout to Arabelle (i think that's how you spell it :i) for the reviews you do! It warms my heart that people actually read this story.. So thank you guys, for giving me so much joy in writing!**

Hermione took Draco's hand as they walked to the burrow. She almost hauled him by now, him dragging his feet behind him. He growled. "Draco! Keep yourself together, for Merlins sake!"  
"I'm sorry, it's instinct!" He started walking again, looking defeated. Hermione sighed. "It's not that bad." She said, but honestly dreading the day - it was bad enough that she had Draco sulking next to her, but seeing the Weasley's again would most likely disturb her. She looked up, clutching Draco's hand and saw the winded house.  
"So, behave. Okay? Please, for me, behave." She looked pleadingly at him. He squezed her hand as a yes, and they started walking down the slope to the house.

"HERMIONEEE!" A giant smile errupted on her face as she heard a choir of her old friends chiming at her. She ran, dragging Draco with her, and didn't let go before she was taken into a hug by Fred Weasley.  
"So, this is the new thing, huh? My brother didn't do it well enough?" Fred winked at her, and she punched his arm.  
"everyone, you know Draco. He is not a thing, he's my boyfriend, and i'm quite fond of him, thank you very much." Silence fell, and everyone was staring at the couple.  
"Well, welcome to the family, then." A voice came from the door, and Molly Weasley stepped out from the house, an apron draped over her stomach.  
"I may not approve of you, but i approve of Hermiones happiness." She reached out her hand. The surrounding people looked at her hand and back to Draco.  
"I'm happy for that." He took her hand.  
"Well, let's go in then!" Hermione said and took Draco's hand again. Inside the small kitchen and dining-room, she heard a roar and looked for the sound. Ron had stood up, flushing red around his ears.  
"What in the name of Merlin is he doing here!?" He roared, pointing a finger at Draco.  
"I'm here with my girlfriend. Haven't you heard the news?" Draco drawled, looking at Ron with an eyebrow raised.  
"What news?!" He shot back, ignoring his girlfriend who was trying to make him sit down.  
"Ron, please, just.." "SHUT UP, LAVENDER. WHAT. NEWS.?" He asked again, looking at Hermione.  
"Ron.. Uhm.. I thought everyone knew by now, it's even in the prophet... I'm pregnant." *  
It was as if a bomb had been dropped in the kitchen. Ron roared, Lavender shrieked and tried to contain Ron, who was trying to jump over the table.  
"I' . . . .FERRET." He yelled, and finally succedeed in jumping over the table, trashing into Draco, who stumbled into the stack of plates standing behind him.

Everyone looked in awe as Draco and Ron had a light, friendly banter while tending to their wounds.  
No one really knew what on earth had happened while they fought, but they had stopped hitting each other, sat down in the couch and started talking.  
Harry and Ginny had come down from upstairs, a blackhaired boy in Ginny's arms, and had looked as though they had expected the fight. Now, Harry had placed himself in a chair in front of the couch, joining the two men talking.  
Ginny had looked at Hermione, and sighed.  
"I know. I really don't understand men." Hermione said, making Ginny laugh, bouncing the baby in her arms.  
She noticed Hermione's stare.  
"Want to hold him? You need practice, from what i understand." She winked at her, handing the baby to Hermione. Hermione carefully placed the baby-boy in her arms, and felt her stomach flutter and the warmth coming from the baby in her arms.  
"You're good at that." She heard a velvet voice behind her. She looked behind her, and saw Draco standing there, looking at her and the baby.  
"I.. Need the practice, you know." He smiled at her, and wrapped his hands around her stomach - they started swaying lightly, cooing the baby.  
"How did you get Ron to stop punching your face?" She whispered, a smile playing on her lips.  
"I told him that i love you." He whispered, kissing her hair. She smiled, and they swayed on, both looking at the baby in Hermiones arms, wondering how it will be when it's theirs.  
A flash of light and a clicking noise errupted from the left side of them - their heads shot towards the sound, Hermione shielding the baby from whatever made the noise. She saw a big camera, purple smoke emitting from the flash and the famous Fred Wealsey-Grin.  
"You looked cute, okay? I'll send the picture to you, Hermy."  
"Fred, not that nickname again..." She started, but Draco's laughter boomed through the room, effectively silencing her protest.  
"I still like that nickname, you know." He said while snickering. She looked at him, and huffed - but she couldn't keep the smile off of her lips.  
They sat down, joining the rest of the family in laughing and eating.

Back at Hogwarts, a hooded figure crept around corners in the hallway; heels clicked on the stonefloor as the figure rushed down the hall, looking behind it's cloak when rounding a new corner.  
Finally, the figure stopped, just outside the door of the Head boy and girl's room; a muttered "House unity" came from beneath the cloak, and a pale hand streched out to open the door.  
It slided open silently, and the hooded figure walked inside.

The hood came off, and Pansy Parkinson stood still in the middle of the common-room.

She grinned. "Time to do some damage."


	17. Tea-time

Hermione and Draco returned to Hogwarts, full and content. They were laughing, Draco draping his arm over Hermiones shoulder, and her arm wrapped around his slender waist.  
They walked up the marble-stairs, saying hello to the students walking past them. They finally arrived at their door, and before Hermione opened her mouth to say the password, Draco had wrapped both arms around her.  
"You're my everything." He simply stated, making her cheeks flush with color. She looked down, and he placd his hand underneath her chin, pulling her head upwards and capturing her lips in a heartwarming, toecurling kiss. They moved so in sync, as if they were made to do this, and their breath mingled into a sweet scent.  
"And you're mine." she whispered upon his lips, and he smiled against her. He pulled away, still lookingfire lovingly at the young witch standing before him. He said the password, and opened the door.  
"want anything?" He said over his shoulder. She shook her head and sat down in the big, red plush chair in front of the fireplace.  
"Come on, some tea? The elves already made some peppermint-tea." She smiled and nodded her head yes. He smiled back at her and started pouring the tea. it smelled odd, but he shook the feeling of something being awfully wrong out of his head, and gave Hermione the steaming cup.  
"Thank you. I need this, i'm so tired. It's amazing what pregnancy can do to one." She giggled. His sly smile reached her, and she suddenly felt an urge to strip him and take him right then and there.  
"Stop it, i know what you're thinking, and as much as i would like it, we can't right now. You need tea and sleep, and i need to do my homework. Drink."She laughed at him.  
"Fine." She took a sip, and marveled at the taste; it was off, like the tea had been mixed with sugar.  
"You know, i'm really tired now." she said drowsily. He nodded. "Go to bed, i'll be here." She smiled and moved towards her bedroom. She kept falling to the left, feeling dizzy.  
"Are you okay?" She nodded halfheartedly, and he came towards her, supporting her when he reached her arm.  
"Come on, sleepyhead, i'll help you." She didn't answer. He led her into her bedroom, undressing her until she was only wearing her underwear; a small, almost invisible bump had appeared on her else flat stomach and he smiled. He scooped her into his arms and laid her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her as she fell into a fetal-position.  
"Sleep well, love." She gargled a response, but he didn't understand her. He smiled at the sleeping witch, her wild curls splayed across the pillows behind her, her small red mouth, a little bit open, and her lashes almost falling onto her cheeks. He silently left the room, closing the door after him.

The next morning, Draco woke up in the chair he had sat in yesterday. He streched, and his back made audible cracks - it was never a good idea to fall asleep in a chair. He looked at his homework, some of the ink smushed across the page, and he felt his cheek - a bit black goo fell off and he sighed.  
He looked at the clock hanging above the stove and jumped to his feet; they were going to be late.  
As he took a quick shower, he wondered why Hermione hadn't woken him - she was usually up before him, preparing his breakfeast.  
He draped a towel over hís hips, and walked into her room.  
She laid as he had laid her yesterday, her cheeks a bit flushed and still eyes closed. He walked towards her, and as he got close enough, he shook his head, letting cold waterdroplets fall from his hair and onto her. No movement.  
He frowned.  
"Hermione? We're going to be late. you have to get up." She still didn't move. He put his hand on the hollow of her throat, her pulse beating rapidly, and he suddenly felt a surge of fear roaming his stomach.  
"Hermione. Please, wake up. Don't play games with me." She didn't move, her breathing, he noticed, was erratic and fast-paced.  
"HERMIONE." He yelled, fastly running into his room, dressing inn the first he could reach and sending an owl away to the headmaster.  
He ran into her room again, his hair a mess, and looked at her again.  
"Hermione, wake up, please." He felt tears pressing on, and he quickly draped the covers around her, scooping her up into his arms and running out the door. He ran until he reached the ward.  
"MADAM POMFREY, PLEASE." He screamed. She came running towards him.  
"Mr. Malfoy, i need you to keep.." She looked at the sleeping witch in his arms, who had turned paler by the second, and she showed him a bed nearest.  
"What happened?" She aske,d checking her vital signs.  
"I don't know. We came back yesterday, drank some tea, and she was awfully tired. She fell asleep, but.." He was cut of by his own sob.  
"I need every detail." She comanded.  
"we drank the tea, well, no she did. A houseelf must have made it for her. And then she wanted to go to bed, and she started.. I don't know, falling to the left, and he helped her to bed and.. she fell asleep instantly."  
Madam Pomfrey looked at him.  
" I need the cup or the kettle. NOW, mr. Malfoy!" Madam Pomrey looked at him, her eyes wide with fear.  
"This is not something i have seen before. And it is not the work of a houself." She whispered. Draco looked stunned.  
"Miss Granger is in danger. Grave danger." She said.  
"Get the cup, Mr. Malfoy. Now." He looked at his girlfriend again, and he rushed out of the hospital-ward.  
He didn't notice his ex-girlfriend looking at him as he ran.


	18. Darkness

Draco had been stationed by Hermiones bed for almost two weeks now. Madam Pomfrey had yet to find out which kind of poison it was, but she often reffered to it as "the sleeping beauty-drought" - Hermione was withering away in front of their eyes, her breathing rapid, chest heaving and her skin slowly turning paler and paler for each moment.  
Draco had no idea who would poison her. He was angry and distraught, and even though Madam Pomfrey had tried to make him leave her bed, he refused.  
He only left whenever he had to talk to Blaise, who had been just as shocked to hear what had happened.  
"Mate, i'm sorry. You have no idea what is going on?" Blaise looked concered at his friend, who's hair had become a mess, dark circles underneath his eyes and chapped lips.  
"No. I.. I don't know. I thought that..." He sighed. "I thought that maybe it was an houseelf, you know? Who had made the tea, and maybe, unintentionally, poured something in it..." He looked at Blaise. He patted his shoulder.  
"We'll figure it out, okay?" Draco nodded absentmindedly.  
During the first few days, Draco had contacted everyone worth contacting. Her parents, his parents, the Weasley's, Harry - Hermione's parents arrived the day after his letter had been sent, and they cried and hugged each other and Draco - his parents had arrived too, looking concered at their son and daughter in-law, and talking with only nods and tight lips with Hermiones parents.  
Both the Weasley's and Harry came too; Ron being grumpy until he saw Hermione - he turned green and sat quietly in the corner, eyes fixed on her.

Even the rest of the students had come to Draco, saying their sorry's as if she had died. Even Pansy had come to him, looking both concerned and smug. She had hugged him for a long time, mushing herself close to him. He had absentmindedly patted her back and let her go again.  
He hadn't noticed her looking eeriely at him, a sly grin forming on her lips whenever he walked alone through the castle.  
Draco and Blaise had walked aimlessly around the castle, quietly trying to comfort each other.  
"Blaise.. I'm sorry, but i have to go check on her... Please, forgive me" He looked pleadingly at his best friend.  
"No problem, i understand. I'll go to the library and read up on droughts. I wish Snape were still around.." He mumbled to himself. Draco patted his shoulder and walked in the other direction, and Blaise kept walking towards the library, and when he finally got there, Madam Pince just pointed him in the right direction with pity in her eyes.  
He had been there so many times during the last two weeks; working his way through one potionsbook to another, and a neat pile of books had been forming at his favourite table.  
He walked to the table, a few books in his arms, and tried to enjoy the silence while he read. No book described what on earth had been in the tea, but some of them came close.  
Some had been talking about the drought of the living dead, some about the eternal sleep, and yet some had tried to tell about the Nightshade.  
He had opened the book "Deadly Droughts and Other Deadly things" and was aimlessly searching it, when he heard a voice he faintly regonized behind some bookshelves. He didn't think much of it before he heard Hermiones name being brought up. A manly voice answered, and he closed his book silently and snuck up to listen to them.

"Oh, relax, she'll be fine. Stop fussing."  
"Have you seen her!? She's dissapearing. And i wanted HER, alive and all that. You were supposed to break them up, not kill her."  
"I'm not killing her, per se, i'm killing the baby. I can't help it if she refuses to eat." a small giggle followed.  
"Come on, you knew she would.. Sleep, or whatever she's doing. Just.. Fix it."  
"I can't. You know, you are so selfish. I was helping you; with her out of the picture, you can go and get married with that high-pitched girl of yours."  
"... That's true... What will you do?"  
"Oh, when she dies, Draco will come running to me. Don't worry, i'll get him."  
It was silent for a while.  
"How did you do it? I know we talked about it, but.. How?"  
"It's a homemade drought. A mix between eternal sleep and Nightshade. Very... effective."  
"well... Is their even a.. like, a potion to reverse it?"  
A clinck of bottles sounded. Blaise tried to stop himself from breathing loudly, while intensly listening to the conversation.  
"This. But, no one knows i have it. No one knows what happened to her. And no one knows who did it, Ronald. Go home, get married, have red-haired-high-pitched-kids and let me handle this."  
"But.."  
"Shut it. Do what i say."  
silence again.  
"fine. But i'm telling you, I will kill you if anyone finds out í'm a part of this, Pansy."  
Blaise tried to keep his gasp quiet, but the sudden silence from the other side told him the two partnes had heard him - he rushed to his table, and placed his head on the open book, pretending to be asleep.  
"It's fine. let's go."  
He heard the shuffling of feet, and when it was finally quiet again, his head snapped up, and he quickly got n his feet. He started running out, ignoring Madam Pince yelling at him, and raced to the hospital.

"DRACOOOOOo!" Draco heard the shout and turning his head in a daze. His hand was trying to warm hers, and he looked sadly at her stomach, a bump even more visible now.  
"DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He looked again towards the door, and saw his best friend running winded towards him.  
"What?" he looked at Hermione again.  
"I.. FOund... Out.. Who.. What.." HE was trying to catch his breath while telling what he had overheard.  
"Blaise, i'm sorry, but if this isn't important i'd like to spend my time in silence." Draco sneered, sounding an awful lot like his former self.  
"I know who did it.. and what thay did... I overheard-" He was cut of by Draco who had grabbed his shoulders and stood up in one swift move.  
"Tell me everything. NOW."  
Blaise talked, telling Draco everything he had overheard in the library, while Draco's eyes turned a more dangerous dark grey.  
"Get Madam Pomfrey. You tell her everything. I'll get Pansy." He growled and let go of his friend. He turned to his girlfriend, leaning down to her.  
"I'll fix this, Hermione, you hear me? I'll fix it all."  
He stood up, looked at his friend and nodded once. He left, the hospital, and Blaise couldn't help but thinking he might had unleashed hell.

Draco rushed down from the Hospital to the Slytherin common-room; barely stopping at any point. He came into the room, and with a pang regonized his old friends.  
"Where's Pansy?" He growled. The Slytherins he knew pointed towards the tables at the far end of the common-room.  
"Pansy." Her head snapped up as she heard his voice.  
"Draco. What are you doing here?" She asked, looking innocently at him.  
"I need to talk with you." His hand gripped tighter around his wand.  
"Okay... Talk, then." She stood up.  
"I know what you did."  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Her eyes flickered to her fellow students who had started clearing out of the room, sensing the danger.  
"You know." He growled. His hand shook.  
"Oh, Draco, are you talking about your little mudblood?" She gave up pretending.  
He stared at her.  
"You know she's bad for you. She's not pure, she deserves what she's going through. And the baby?" She laughed. "The baby will die. YOu need to be pure, you need me, darling." She tried to stroke his chest.  
"I don't need you." He growled.  
"Oh, but you do, Draco. I can help you." She smiled.  
"Pansy, give my the potion." She shook her head.  
"NOW!" She shook her head again, a smirk forming on her small lips.  
"This is your own doing, Draco. You know that. Deep down, you know that it's your fault."  
He quickly whipped out his wand.  
"STUPIFY!" He yelled, and she froze, stil with a smirk on her lips, and fell backwards. Her eyes rolled in her head, the only thing still able to move, as Draco bend down to her.  
"Deep down, i know that i don't deserve her. But you, dear Pansy, deserve this." He smirked and started looking in her ropes. A clinck sounded, and he withdrew a vial of clear substance from her.  
"I'm going to send you to prison. Have fun in Azkaban." He smirked.  
He ran into the girl's dormatry, praising Merlin for his uncanny ability to keep his balance as the stairs changed into a slope with a high-pitched noise.  
He raced to her bed, and in the bedsidetable, he found a stack of letters; all with Rons quircky handwriting.  
He scooped them up, and ran out again, looking back once at his still petrefied ex-girlfriend.  
The portrait closed behind him, and he ran as fast as he could to the hospital.

He reached the doors to the hospital, and as he ran inside, Madam Pomfrey met him halfway.  
"Give my the vial, Mr. Malfoy. Now." She took the vial he had in his hand, and she rushed to Hermiones bed. Blaise looked at him.  
"What're all the papers?"  
"Letters from the Weasel." He sneered and gave the letters to Blaise. He ran to Hermiones bed.  
"It'll be a while before she wakes up, Mr. Malfoy." He held Hermiones hand, telling her he was sorry, and he suddenly felt a change in her warmth; her eyes fluttered and her fingers wrapped around his.  
"Draco..?" She croaked. Her eyes opened, and she focused on his face.  
"HERMIONE! oh thank Merlin, i thought.." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.  
Someone coughed behind him.  
He turned, and saw Professor McGonnagall looking at him, Pansy looking with horror at the display.  
"I believe you have some letters?" She said, and Blaise rushed to her, handing her the stack of letters.  
"I'll deal with this." She said and nodded. A small smile forming on her lips.  
"Welcome back, Miss Granger."


	19. News

**HEY GUYS**

**I LOVE YOU LOVELY READERS, AND I REALLY LOVE YOU WHO HAVE FAVOURED THIS STORY.**

**I'm sensing that i only have like.. two chapters left, so that's kind of bittersweet. I've been working on this for so long, and it feels awful to know it's going to be finished so soon - plus, it's the first fanfiction i've ever finished, so.. I am completely taken aback by all the positive response i've gotten and completely amazing by the numbers of people reading this. I thank you all, and i really do hope you like this story. **

**that was it from me so far! **

Hermione couldn't really understand what had been going on. She had awoken in a hospital-bed, Draco, Blaise and Madam Pomfrey bend over her, smiles on their lips.  
She had been told what had happened, but she just felt very rested. she was appalled by the fact that Pansy had done this, but she could feel that her boyfriend had been holding something back.  
"Draco, just tell me. I won't get mad." She croaked and coughed. Madam Pomfrey came with a glass of water with her, and Hermione gratefully took it.  
"Hermione... It's pretty rough. He said, biting his lip.  
"Just... Tell me." She looked at him, and he gazed back, taking her hand.  
"Pansy wasn't alone on this. She had been organizing this whole thing with someone else.." He didn't finish, but Hermiones stomach twisted into an uncomfortable knot.  
"And.. Well.. Hermione, do you really need to know?" He asked her. She nodded.  
"It was Ron. He apparently wanted you, but decided otherwise when he knew you were pregnant; then he just wanted you dead." Hermiones face fell. Her mouth hung agape and she couldn't believe it.  
"I want to see him. NOW!" She tried to get out of bed, but Draco pushed her back. She started crying, realizing that her best friend and former boyfriend would do this to her. She sobbed and sniffed into Draco's arm.

"Can i go now?" She asked, eyes still red.  
"NO, not in a million years. He's undergoing trials right now."  
"I WANT TO KILL HIM." She schreeced, and Draco smirked at her.  
"Trust me, so do i. But, we can't do that." She laid down again, staring into the ceiling.  
"Thank you, Blaise, for figuring this mess out. I thank Merlin for your quick brain." She said. Blaise smiled at her, nodding his head. "No problem, 'Mione." She smiled.  
"When can i leave?" She asked Madam Pomfrey.  
"I don't see a problem with you leavin now.. But i would like to check on the baby." She said, looking sternly at Hermione, who pulled her shirt up to reveal her stomach.  
Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Hermiones stomach, the tip glowing slightly yellow.  
"Oh." She said as it started glowing blue.  
"Oh, what?" Draco said, suddenly looking alarmed. Hermione looked at her boyfriend, taking his hand in hers.  
"Well... You two might need a bigger place." Pomfrey said smiling.  
"What..?" Draco looked dumfonded.  
"Well, two turns four soon." Pomfrey said and Hermione started crying. Draco smiled widely and Blaise jumped up and down.  
"THIS MEANS I'M GOING TO BE GODFATHER, EH!?" He said, jumping next to Draco who nodded slightly, but kept his eyes on his girlfriend.  
"We're having twins.." She whispered, caressing her stomach. She smiled at Draco and suddenly the world felt whole again.

Hermione had contacted her parents soon after she found out what was going on. A letter came back, her mother wishes for the best and her fathers apoligy.  
Draco's parents had been imensely pleased when they heard - a letter with two yellow ribbons came to the young couple, who had started looking for palces to live; they were only two weeks from graduation, and they wanted to go straight away.  
hermione had found a beautiful lake-house, with a view made for gods. Even four bedrooms, a huge kitchen and livingroom and two bathrooms. She had instantly fallen in love with the place, but had quickly realized that they would never afford it.  
She had gotten quite big, too. Draco couldn't help but smile at her, thinking he couldn't possibly deserve her - whenever she wrapped her hands around his neck and her stomach pressed against him, he couldn't help but feeling so selfish; he wanted to keep her, here forever. She was glowing with light, her hair still falling in ringlets, now past the middle of her back, and he adored her.  
They graduation neared quickly, and Draco had taken on the classes of DADA for her, and she had been fiddleing with finding their stuff and packing it down while Crookshanks ran around mewling at her whenever she moved him.

The day arrived, and of course, even though she was pregnant and tired, Hermione had gotten the highest GPA in the history of Hogwarts. Draco followed closely, and as they both sat down, their hats on and dimplomas in hand, he caught professor McGonnagalls eye. She smiled slightly at him.  
"Dear students! I thank you for another wonderful year here at Hogwarts. We praise you, who, against all odds, came through" she looked at a smirking Blaise, and continued "And a congratulations to all of you who overcame your differences and found friendship and love in one another. I'm very proud of this years students, and i couldn't be more pleased with you. I praise you." She raised her glass and cheered for them all.  
"Now, our Head-boy for Slytherin would like to say a few words."  
Draco stood up, looking a bit nervous, and smiled shakily down at Hermione.  
"I wanted to thank you all. Thank you, for letting us teach you, thank you for accepting me.. And i think i owe you all a cheer." He raised his glass towards his fellow students.  
"Now, for something else. As you all might know, Hermione and I are having a baby - well, we figured out, not long ago that we're having twins," Cheers sounded around the room, but Draco silenced them with a wave of his hand. "and i think it's about time i do something very new to me and to Hogwarts."  
He looked at Hermione, her brows furrowed in confusion.  
He got down on one knee, and looked smiling at her.  
"Hermione Jean Granger." He said loudly, a hush falling over the great hall. "I want you for the rest of my life, and i know you dislike being owned, but... I love you. And i want you to be mine for the rest of my life.  
Will you marry me?" Silence dawned on the room, and Hermione looked baffled. Suddenly, she lit up in a huge smile, and tears began to flow down her cheeks.  
"Yes, you stupid ferret, i will." Draco smiled at her, and they both stood up, kissing as he pulled out a small box. The room errupted in cheers.  
"I've been running around with this forever. Please, wear it?" She opened the box, and gasped. Inside laid a silvering, a single band with a green diamond ind the middle. She nodded, speechless, and put it on.

The rest of the evening went by in a flash. Hermione and Draco were approached by many students, congratulating them, and even the headmaster came down to give her regards to them.  
"I wanted you to know that Miss Parkinson have been placed in Skt. Mungo's - they found her mentally unstable during the trials, so they thought it was most suitable. Mr. Weasley, on the other hand, have been removed from his post as a junior auror, and is still undergoing trials." She smiled at the pair, and left them again.  
"Thank god. I'm happy when all of this is over." Hermione leaned on Draco. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
"Let's go to bed, huh?" He winked at her and smirked when he saw her blush. She nodded and took his hand, leading him out of the great hall and al the way up to their common-room.  
As he kissed her and removed her shirt, she couldn't help but giggle at how the pregnancy affected her and her lusts.

The following day, Hermione and Draco sat down in the Hogwrats express, hoping to get some moments of silence and sleep. They hadn't gotten much during the night, and Hermione had blushed everytime he smirked at her, remembering the night before.  
They sat, Hermione reading with Draco in her lap, her book resting on her tummy.  
"I love you." He said sleepily.  
"I love you." she said, and then he was sleeping. Hermione leaned back, letting the book close and slip down to the floor as she fell asleep, too.

They had woken up minutes before the train had arrived at Kings Cross, and shuffled to get outside.  
The Malfoy's were waiting, smiles on their faces, and to Hermione's suprise, her parents too.  
"Hello! We came to see you off. Draco, we have done what you asked." Narcissa said, smiling slightly.  
Hermiones mother squaled when she saw the ring, and her dad came to shake Draco's hand.  
"I am sorry for my earlier behavior. I hope we'll get along." They shook hands, and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"What do you mean, see us off?" She asked curiously. Narcissa shook her head.  
"It's a suprise darling." Hermione smiled, and took Draco's hand as the group of people walked through the billowing smoke and out in the muggleworld.


End file.
